Crossing Paths
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: The CONCLUSION: This was my first LOTR effort (written Jan.-Apr. 2002) resubmitted: A human woman meets an elf on his way to Rivendell...and beyond. Of course nothing is ever that simple!
1. Default Chapter

__

This was my first fan fiction effort in almost 14 years. I wrote it mostly between January and April of 2002, long before I knew fanfiction.net existed.

It was the first story I ever ran here and in answer to a challenge by a friend of mine, I am re-submitting it. (Let's see who's right!)

This deals with two made up characters: a human and an elf who make their way to Rivendell…and beyond.

And what I will admit is I never thought I could manipulate the characters of the novels myself because I figured their personalities and actions were pretty much written in stone..…when I started this, I figured this was the ONLY way to write fan fiction: create original characters and put them in someone else's world, avoiding as much as possible any established characters!!. I felt especially nervous having the temerity to include/ write about Elrond….

(And look how long THAT lasted!)

So here then is "Crossing Paths" my first LOTR fan fiction 

Valla Torshaw fought like a wildcat, but the grubby mercenary just held her tighter and laughed.

Carried off from the main body of bandits who were now going through the contents of her packs strung about her horse Patty, she and her abductor entered the woods.

Valla screamed louder and continued thrashing.

Luck favored her with an opportunity, for as the bandit tried to set her down, she did two things: bite the arm hard around her neck and stomp with all her might on the bandit's right foot. And she was wearing well-made heavy boots.

The bandit howled and dropped Valla, who ran further into the woods and hid as quickly as she could. Stilling her breathing and not shifting her weight, she crouched in the bushes and waited for pursuit.

Suddenly Patty neighed shrilly and Valla heard the sounds of horses squealing and stamping. "Hold that horse Farger! She's getting away!"

Silently blessing her mount, Valla decided it was enough sound to cover her flight further into the woods.

Using the half moon light shining through the trees, Valla went deeper, not stopping until she reached a small stream. Looking about carefully, she took a few sips and then found a place to hide for the night in a pile of boulders near a still pool.

Assessing her situation, she stared thoughtfully at the water. Well now. She had lost everything. All her tinkering tools, food and water skins, her few clothes and extra cloak, and her dear horse Patty. Laying her head on her knees, she began to shiver in reaction. And it didn't bear thinking of what might have happened to _her._

"If only I had waited to travel with those workers going to Barth Farm." She rubbed the back of her head where the flung stone had dropped her on the road. "They warned me. Said there were bandits and I of all people should have known better."

Adjusting her back against the rocks, she attempted to get comfortable. The rise of banditry here on the edge of the Wild was a topic of discussion from one end of the North to the other. Bandits had killed her husband Timman.

Her shivering grew stronger as a chill fell on her. The world grew more and more dangerous these days. 

"Well, my luck has got to change now!" Valla thought as she settled into sleep.

Waking to the sounds of splashing in the hour before dawn, she stared at the water's edge. Clamping a hand over her mouth to keep from saying anything out loud, Valla's eyes grew wide. Elves! Three of them, watering their horses. She shivered again. Elves could be perilous companions. They were seldom seen these days and mixed little with other folk. But even frightened, she couldn't look away. The three glimmered softly in the sinking moonlight, talking in Elvish.

Though not understanding the words, Valla could tell by their tone that they were worried about something. "Probably the bandits," she thought.

She sank further into herself as one glanced back. The moonlight glittered in his eyes as he scanned the area. He said something sharp to his companions and then they all moved off across the stream.

Valla stared at them until their glimmer faded completely.

Sighing for the lovely vision they made, she settled back to sleep.

Valla awoke, aching everywhere and carefully got up. Brushing off the twigs and leaves, she stepped down to the water for a drink and a face wash.

She looked ruefully at her reflection in the wavering surface of the stream. Her green eyes peered out of a curtain of waist length wavy hair, which had pulled out of the braid she'd had it in earlier. There were smudges on her small nose and across her pointed chin. She winced at the feel of the icy water as she rubbed her cheeks. But it woke her up completely. Braiding her hair back again, she looked about for anything edible.

She jumped back with a cry and almost slipped into the river when she spied the fevered visage of a young man who sat a few yards away in the roots of an oak.

She stared a moment in silence. He returned her gaze, his glance intense and glittering and not welcoming at all. The sunlight warmed his honey-brown hair and the tips of his ears as he shifted. He was an Elf! Swallowing nervously, she made her way to him. Perhaps the other Elves were looking for him? 

The black arrow sticking out of his shoulder was all too visible. "My-my lord? How came you by this?" she knelt and looked at him, raising a tentative hand towards him. 

He grasped her hand tightly before she could touch him. "Bandits mistress. Do not touch. I'm afraid it is poisoned and cruelly barbed." He said in accented Common Speech. "Removing it will take great skill." He made to rise, but swayed on his feet. Valla jumped up and caught him as he sank down again.

He carefully pulled his arm out of her grip. His steady look made Valla drop her eyes. Silence reigned until only the stream could be heard.

"Well." She smiled slightly. He was living up to the general impression of elves: aloof, elusive and taciturn. "My name is Valla Torshaw. It seems we have probably run afoul of the same gang of bandits. They took all my belongings, horse, tools and all."

"I am Elemyr of Mirkwood." He offered nothing more.

Sighing, Valla nodded. He was a long way from home, as was she. Getting up she went to fetch him some water in her cupped hands.

At first he made no move towards the water dripping out of her hands, then drank carefully. She brought him three hands full. When she went to get more, he stopped her with a shake of his head. "No more. But my thanks." He awkwardly stood. Tall and supple, he braced himself against the tree. "I must go."

Valla nodded. "Let me help you then. I have no one waiting for me, except a few farmers."

She moved towards his injured side but once again he brushed her off politely. "I can move well enough without you as a crutch." He wavered a bit on his feet, glanced at the sun and set off, lightly crossing the stream before them. 

At a loss as to what she should do, she watched him disappear into the under brush.

Standing as still as she could, she heard nothing of his passage. 

Shrugging after a minute, she decided to follow the elf, at least, for a little while. Even though he was unfriendly and standoffish, he was badly injured and Valla just couldn't turn her back on him. She couldn't believe he'd get very far without help. Besides, where in this trackless mountain wilderness was he headed? The only towns and villages were in the direction she had come, off the East Road. There was nothing beyond here for over a hundred miles. This part of the Misty Mountains was uninhabited as far as she knew.

And she didn't want to go back to the East Road and meet up with the bandits again either. She stared at the scuffed toes of her boots. What was she going to do? Her life had suddenly been set adrift. There was no one she could turn to help her track down her belongings. And even if she did make it to the nearest town, the bandits would be long gone and untraceable.

That left just the elf. And where was headed in such a hurry? Maybe he knew someone that could help them both. Though more than likely he was delirious and he had gotten turned around. With a wound like that, anything was possible. 

But even injured, his stride was longer and quicker than Valla's and she had to trot steadily to follow him.

Luckily they were in a deep narrow ravine that headed straight east towards the mountains so, even though she didn't catch up with him immediately, his direction was easy enough to follow. 

Amazed at his stamina, Valla kept an eye out for willow bark and other herbs that could prove useful.

She kept her distance. He had made it quite clear he wanted no interference. But that wasn't to say she couldn't be practical and prepared. 

As they had made their way up the long ravine, she kept an eye out for anything edible as well as medicinal: berries, roots, mushrooms. Well, it wasn't quite damp enough for mushrooms, but you never knew. She stuffed her pickings into a large pocket in her trousers.

The ravine was mostly shaded by scrub oak, some pine trees, and an occasional maple or sycamore. There was plenty of water at the moment because of the stream tumbling down its length. But no pools big enough to hold fish, unfortunately.

The weather for early spring was cool, but tolerable and the sun was nice in the open. Valla stopped on a large outcropping overlooking a small waterfall late in the afternoon and looked up into the Misty Mountains, lit by the westering sun. They were still a good 15 miles away. On any other occasion, this would be a lovely day. Timman and she had love crossing the mountains, the landscape always varied, sometimes spectacularly.

Shaking her head, she squinted as she tracked Elemyr's progress a half mile before her. He was still going strong.

By nightfall however, both were ragged with exhaustion: Valla simply because she had eaten little and slept bad and he of course, because of his injury.

She found herself a bank of shrubbery sprouting out of the granite to curl up in above the head of the ravine where Elemyr had finally stopped. Collapsed was closer to the truth.

Valla could see him slumped by a stunted pine, his head bent forward to his chest. It was hard for her not to go up to him; he so desperately needed help. The black arrow fletched with wiry hair was a constant reminder of his condition. Worried, she scrunched down in her makeshift bed of dried leaves and pine needles and watched him until she could not keep her eyes open.

The next day, Elemyr changed direction. Instead of heading due east as he had been, he now was angling off to the north. Valla trudged in his wake, wishing not for the last time, that they would just stop so she could help him.

Past noon, as the two were going up a foaming stream falling over a series of waterfalls, Elemyr slipped and fell into the water and did not move. Valla rushed up the canyon and saw with horror, that he had snapped part of the arrow shaft off, badly jarring his shoulder. Reaching him, she saw he had passed out and slipped half way into a pool, wedged between two rocks.

Biting her lip, Valla braced herself behind him and grabbed him under the arms. Pulling him as carefully as she could to a large flat boulder out of the water, she lay him down. He didn't stir when she made a tentative attempt to pull the arrow out but the arrow 's barbs made it impossible to move. It would have to be cut out, she realized, not relishing the idea. 

She sat next to him, keeping his face in shade until the sun went behind the ridge over her shoulder. As the air got cooler, he began to stir. With a sigh, Valla got up and went off into the rocks where she could keep an eye on him. 

She knew he would not be happy that she had helped him. Smiling suddenly she realized that Elemyr's pride and dignity were everything to him. Perhaps he felt he had to maintain an aura of aloof strength; to keep up 'Elvish' appearances around her. Perhaps he had never been in such a position of weakness.

Settling her shoulders comfortably amongst the boulders she almost laughed out loud. 'Getting comfortable in rocks!' If Timman could only see her now! She had always complained about sleeping on the ground! 

The moon silvered the rocks around her when Valla awoke. Stretching, she saw that her Elvish companion had gone on without her. 

Shaking her head, she went down to get a drink. As she put her hand on a small rock to balance at the water's edge, she felt something wiggle out from under her hand and crawl up her arm. 

Shaking it vigorously to rid herself of it, she screamed when it bit her above her right elbow. Falling to her knees, she could see by the moonlight a largish spider walking crookedly away, two of its legs broken. The pain made her reel as she moved away from the water and collapsed.

Bright daylight awoke her and her head felt as heavy as a boulder. She half crawled, half walked to the stream and flung her head under a small waterfall. It helped some. Sitting up, she rubbed the water into her face and then gingerly pulled up the sleeve of her tunic. The angry red bite glared like a baleful eye. It was already hard and lumpy and painful to touch. Gathering her strength, she got to her feet and stumbled on up the watercourse. She couldn't let a nasty spider bite stop her from keeping an eye on Elemyr.

On the third day, Valla surprised, finally caught up to him at another water crossing. Elemyr bending over for a drink, swayed and would have fallen yet again had she not rushed forward, grabbed his jerkin and pulled him back.

He lurched before her, trying to stand straight, his eyes dry and feverish.

"Why do you follow me, mistress?" he asked hoarsely. " I have told you I can travel on my own." He rubbed his face, knowing himself to be on the edge of delirium.

"You must stop, my lord." Valla said tiredly. "The two of us have been running rabbit and hounds for three days. And however important your business is, it will do no one any good if you collapse. I have gathered a few herbs to help with your fever. If we can make a fire, I can make tea." 

Elemyr blinked slowly. The woman was right. He couldn't go much further without some rest. The poison arrow was slowly overcoming his usually considerable strength and making him weak and uncertain. Nodding in reluctant acquiescence, he allowed her to help him.

They crossed the stream by a fallen log, Valla slogging through the shallow water to give Elemyr her shoulder to use for balance.

Less than an hour's further travel through the woods full of fluttering leaves and sunlight found them at the end of a high ridge. Valla set Elemyr down on a boulder and said, "I'll see if there's a cave we can use."

He nodded and Valla went off to hunt through the rocky outcropping. Elemyr was in a bad way. What were they going to do? Maybe he could tell her where to find help. Eleymr's pace had slowed perceptibly and he had even allowed her to help him over the rough spots. She didn't know how much further he could travel. Or she, for that matter. 

The spider bite was a constant irritant, sometimes nigh on overwhelming and at other times just a low dull ache. It seemed to poison all her actions with an undercurrent of sickness and weakness.

A robin singing high in a maple sapling nearby made her pause and listen to its liquid song. Why was she helping this arrogant Elf? What was it that drew her on? She ran her hands through her hair. Would he do the same for her? Or just leave her to her own devices? Shuddering suddenly with a chill, she decided what he would or wouldn't do was not the issue. She, Valla Torshaw, just could not walk away from someone in need. 

Near the base of the ridge where the ravine finally ran out into low hillocks, she found what she was looking for. A large boulder sat just in front of a scooped out area going back about six feet into the hill. It would do perfectly. And she had even noticed a spring nearby. Before going back to Elemyr, she gathered bracken to make a bed for him.

Feeling less helpless, she retrieved the silent elf and got him situated in the cave with more arms loads of bracken as a cover.

Squatting in front of the cave and eyeing the weather, which was clouding up, she took a deep breath and patiently set about trying to make a fire.

After a half an hour, Valla was no closer to getting a fire going than she had at the beginning. And the clouds were getting thicker. She sat back, staring angrily at the unlit pile of twigs and bark. The stiffness in her arm made fire starting that much harder. 

"Thorns and Roses! We've got to have a fire!" She picked up the rocks, rolled her shoulders and set to work again.

She heard a whisper of sound and found Elemyr kneeling next to her. He held his hand over her small pile of dry twigs, murmured and suddenly there was a little yellow flame wavering in the center. She turned to him chagrined. "I almost had it m'lord! Really! You shouldn't exert yourself."

"Making a fire is not that much work, Mistress Torshaw." Yet he allowed himself to be led back to the cave and settled once more.

Valla got the fire going higher. Satisfied it would not go out, she called, "I shall not be long."

Elemyr had fallen asleep or unconscious so Valla hurried off.

She hunted carefully around the spring and along the rill that flowed out of it gathering a few herbs she could use.

As she walked back, she heard the sound of buzzing and followed it to its source. Honey! And wax!

She stood before the log where the bees went busily in and out and marked its location. A smoking branch would get rid of them and allow her to grab the comb. Her stomach rumbled hungrily.

Smiling, she rushed back to camp, just as the rain began.

As she settled by the fire to get a burning brand, she heard Elemyr stir and sit up. She turned and smiled at him, but the smile dropped into a frown when she heard his mumbling. "How far to Rivendell?" he whispered hoarsely. "If we crossed Holwell Stream, we should have only a few more days march now. Or was it the Mallowbriar we crossed?" Elemyr put his head in his hands. "But I must get Radagast's message to Lord Elrond! There is to be a council meeting shortly…in two-three days time? And Radagast says the information is relevant to all concerned." 

Valla wanted to interrupt this anxious flow of talk, but realized Elemyr needed to settle this in his mind and just listened helplessly as he grew more agitated. "Radagast is depending on me and the news I carry!" He brought a hand to his injured shoulder, his face drained of color. "The dark things of Mirkwood, normally quiet and secretive are becoming bolder and more numerous!" He looked at Valla, his intense eyes practically glowing in the dim half-light. He reached a hand out to her and she came closer. "Many of them are going South, heedless of who sees them, where rumors of a Dark Lord rise in frequency. Radagast captured one of these foul creatures who told him, reluctantly, of the Darkness rising in the South. In Mordor."

"Mordor?" Valla said uncertainly. An old children's scary tale hovered at the edge of memory. But before she could remember, Elemyr continued with his story "If I had not been waylaid by the bandits in the Misty Mountains and dragged off to the west towards Bree I could be in Rivendell by now!"

Elemyr shivered suddenly and looked longingly at the small fire burning outside the cave. "Thank Elendil for you, Mistress Torshaw. You have proved to be endlessly resourceful."

Embarrassed by this unexpected praise, Valla changed the subject quickly. "Lord Elemyr, I've found bees! And honey! I shall be right back!" She ran off gratefully with a burning branch.


	2. Chapter Two

Valla slowed once past the cave and guarded the flame more carefully on her return to the beehive, protecting it from the rain.  
  
Wrapping long green grass around the flames, she got the brand to smoke. She approached the swarming bees and stuck it into the hollow where the honeycomb was, waving away the angry insects that came boiling out.  
  
With a minimum of bee stings, she grabbed part of the comb, wrapped it in leaves and took it back.  
  
Improvising a cup with overlaid sycamore leaves and wax, she steeped some willow bark in tepid water for Elemyr who drank it quickly. They divided the honey between them. Valla sat next to him, just inside the cave, but the ground was too cold, so she went and got a rock to sit on and pulled it closer to him.  
  
The fire crackled and hissed in the silence.  
  
Valla stared into the flames. She propped her head up with one hand. What a mess this all was. Elemyr had certainly given her an earful about his mission. She rubbed her arm absently, which just made her wince.  
  
Valla threw another branch on, asking softly, "So you need to get to Rivendell? I, I have no idea where that is as I've never seen it on a map..." She took a deep breath and stretched her legs. "How far are we from there?"  
  
"That is the problem, I'm not sure. A few days, maybe less." Elemyr grimaced as he shifted. "Perhaps Lord Elrond has sent out searchers as I am a week late already."  
  
"Searchers! Maybe they are still about!" Valla stood suddenly looking excitedly into the rain. "I saw three elves on horseback a few nights ago when they stopped to water their horses. They can't be too far away." Valla wanted to dash off and hunt them down.  
  
Elemyr got up slowly, weaving on his feet. Valla hastily stood to give him support as he went outside the cave and stood in the rain. "Mistress Torshaw, this is good news! But the path we have been following is a bit rough for horses, though I have left signs of our passage that only elves could read. We must go back and follow the stream we crossed at midday."  
  
Valla whirled on him. "We cannot double back, you haven't the strength. Perhaps if you give me directions, I might be able to find them, or get to Rivendell myself. If indeed it exists," she said the last to herself.  
  
Elemyr, about to make a tart reply, suddenly collapsed to his knees. Valla shouted his name in concern, as she eased him to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him as he shivered violently, trying to keep him upright and avoid jarring the black arrow.  
  
"Come my lord, back to the cave." Terrified he was dying, Valla, half dragged him back to his bed and piled the plants around him again. Her mouth suddenly went dry. "All right my lord," she said swallowing." You must tell me where this Rivendell is. You aren't going to make it. I can. I will take your message and bring back help."  
  
He looked at her steadily for a moment. "I cannot send you into this trackless wood alone and undefended, Mistress Torshaw. You are being needlessly brave---"  
  
Valla stood straighter and looked him squarely in the face. "I am not afraid. I have been a tinker these many years and have wandered from Laketown to south of Bree. I even came in sight of the sea once, but my husband said we could go no further and still make the harvest festival three days hence."  
  
"Your husband mistress? Where is he?"  
  
"Dead these past four months." Valla slumped and turned away. "Bandits again. He was alone. I was sick, with swamp fever I think. He left me in Laketown to recover and, and he didn't come back. A wagon load of farmers came into the tavern where I waited for Timman." She sat back down on her rock, her eyes full of tears. She had not talked of this since it happened. "The farmers, not knowing I was waiting for Timman, commented on how they'd come across a dead man. One of them held up Timman's cloak, ragged with slashes and blood---" realizing she was getting off the subject, she brushed her eyes clear and said. "I'm sorry." She shook her head. "Draw for me here in the dirt where I should go. I'm good with maps. Tell me whom to ask for."  
  
Elemyr looked off into the softly falling rain and remained silent for several minutes.  
  
Valla stared at him in return. She could not help herself: Arrogant or not, he was so striking! Long, mostly honey-brown hair tied back in a braid. Nicely arched eyebrows over grey eyes; a thin sharp nose and mouth. His beauty was undoubtedly twofold when he smiled or laughed.  
  
His shivering rattled the dry branches and snapped Valla out of her reverie. She bit her lip in consternation and knew she couldn't let him die. "Lord Elemyr, do not let any notions of chivalry stop you from giving me this task. I am reliable and I can help you. The longer we debate the longer it will take me to get help. Please! Do not be so stubborn!"  
  
He turned to Valla with a measuring look. She smiled back at him, brushing aside her curly hair, wispy about her face from the rain.  
  
He repeated slowly, "Am I just being stubborn?" He smiled slightly, "You are right, Valla, and I could do no worse than to rely on you and your strength. You have proven yourself again and again. Thank you."  
  
Valla ducked her head, grateful that the lowering light hid her rising blush. Elemyr was actually being complimentary again! She went still: It didn't mean he was dying, did it? She glanced at him quickly, but saw his eyes were clear and focused for the first time in days. Elemyr sat up awkwardly, his voice dry. "Listen carefully Mistress.Valla. I will probably not have the energy to say this again."  
  
Nodding silently, Valla paid close attention to his diagrams in the dust and his verbal instructions. When he was done and she could repeat back to him what he had said, he nodded slowly and reached into his jerkin and pulled out the written message from Radagast.  
  
"Remember, I entrust you to give this to Lord Elrond. It is to his House you'll be going. And if I have not miscalculated, we are less than a few days away." He put a hand out to her before she turned to go and lifted a plain silver pendant of interlocking curves from around his neck that glittered in the darkness. "Take this as well Mistress Valla. Lord Elrond will recognize it as it was his gift." Valla nodded and put it on, tucking the cool silver out of sight under her tunic.  
  
Valla grasped his good hand and giving him a steady look, said, "You have my word Elemyr. I will not fail you."  
  
There was nothing further she could do for him. She left the wax cup full of water and prayed she would see him alive again. Shivering suddenly, she waved to him in the lowering gloom and took off to the east, and Rivendell.  
  
The woods were quiet as she made her way, nothing accompanied her but the drip of rain and the occasional branch shedding water. As it got darker, Valla grew just a tiny bit afraid. What if she went off course? Even though Elemyr had given her clear instructions, she was worried because no stars or moon showed yet.  
  
She shook her head and dismissed the thoughts. She had convinced him of her reliability, she couldn't be nursing doubts now!  
  
Glancing around at the dark, she took a deep breath and plunged on, determined not to stop until daylight.  
  
But marching alone in the dark gave her plenty of time for thought. And so much had happened to her in such a short time, she had plenty to think of. Losing her husband of five years and taking up their combined route out here on the East Road, running afoul of the bandits and now this elf.  
  
But an elf! She had never met anyone who'd ever seen an elf, much less hold a conversation with one. And now here she was on an errand for him to Rivendell! A place she thought had only existed in songs and stories. Though Elemyr hadn't made it clear whether it was a city, a fortress or a big estate. She hoped it would be easy to find this Lord Elrond she needed to deliver the message to. Wandering through a city of elves looking for one stranger could make for needless delays. And Elemyr needed help quickly. Hopefully this Elrond would not only take the message, but be able to arrange things with dispatch.  
  
As she leaped over a small streamlet crossing her path, the moon came out and set a meadow before her aglow. The night sky above was like a bowl of stars. Ah, she was headed in the right direction. Sighing in relief, she trotted off across the silvered grass, feeling better than she had all day. Once she had left the vicinity of the cave the spider bite had settled down to a dull ache, like a bad tooth.  
  
She didn't get but a few feet out, when she realized the meadow was really the remains of a pond. She was sinking up to her ankles in swampy muck. Carefully backtracking she reached the edge of the woods where she'd come out and circled the old pond just under the eaves of the trees.  
  
An hour or so later as she scrambled her way through yet another rocky ravine full of scrub oaks and shifting scree, she decided to rest a moment. She sat on a log at the bottom of the ravine and leaned her elbows on her knees, exhausted. How had Elemyr been able to run for days while injured? Elves must be lot stronger than humans. She shook her head. Getting to Rivendell was going to take her longer than she and Elemyr had estimated. The spider bite ached sharply again and made her stomach uneasy. Shouldn't this be getting better and not worse? Maybe there was a stinger or something still festering under the skin. But Valla didn't want to touch it and find out.  
  
The moon was sinking down behind the ridge over her shoulder making it harder to see details. Valla figured that dawn was only a couple of hours away. Taking a deep breath, she got up and worked her way slowly down, following a dry stream bed.  
  
As the day went on, Valla began to feel weaker and weaker. At one point, she attempted to cross a stream, but the landscape would not stop spinning. Halfway across, she fell in small pool. Slapping the water angrily she dragged herself up and stood weaving in the sunlight, the reflection off the water making her eyes tear. She brushed a hand across her face and carefully made it to the other side.  
  
Deciding a rest was needed, she sank down next to a gnarled pine tree and dozed off.  
  
Gallenar, the leader of the three elves Valla had seen searching for Elemyr, pulled up at the Holwell Stream and signaled his fellow searchers Taranduil and Alvaran that he was stopping. Jumping lightly to the ground, he pointed out Valla's bootprints in the soft mud. "Someone else may be tracking Elemyr. This print has barely filled with water."  
  
Taranduil, having swiftly crossed the stream, called out, "There are prints here as well."  
  
The three took heart and set off again.  
  
But Elemyr was right, the land, rising into low ridges and hills was hard going for the horses, even elvish ones and the stony ground left few marks as to their direction. If not for the clues left by Elemyr, the elves would have spent several days picking up the trail.  
  
At twilight, the riders found another clue: An elderberry bush stripped of fruit at about man-height. There were no broken branches, fallen leaves or paw prints to indicate a bear. The three grinned at each other. They were getting close!  
  
It was close to midnight when the three elves finally tracked Elemyr to his lair. He lay cool and still and could not be roused. Gallenar looked at his companions and each knelt by Elemyr and laid their hands upon him, Gallenar placing his hands over Elemyr's heart. Gallenar began speaking in elvish and the others joined him. Light suddenly blazed forth from the three and set Elemyr aglow. The four remained wrapped in light until Elemyr moved slightly and murmured. Slowly the three withdrew their hands, Gallenar last of all, pausing only to lay them briefly on Elemyr's forehead. The light died softly until only the tinniest glimmers danced about Elemyr.  
  
Sighing Gallenar picked him up and took him to the horses as the others followed.  
  
Elemyr slowly came to and found himself being carried and wrapped in a warm cloak. The voices around him were speaking elvish. "Earendil be praised!" he whispered. "Valla was right." He struggled to sit up: Valla! Where was she?  
  
Gallenar, carrying him said, "Cease thrashing, Elemyr. Your wound is grievous. We have done what we can, but we must get to Rivendell."  
  
Taranduil, helping Gallenar, frowned as Elemyr mumbled, "Valla?"  
  
"Who is this Valla?"  
  
Gallenar shook his head, shrugging as he mounted. "Perhaps his horse?" Taranduil nodded and the four set off with all speed for Rivendell.  
  
Rain woke Valla as it dripped off the branches of the tree above her. It was after dark and because there was no moon she had no idea what time it was. As she put her head on her knees, Elemyr's silver pendant dropped out of her tunic. The silver, barely discernible in the dark, mesmerized her slightly and her thoughts wandered to the wounded elf.  
  
Bringing his face to mind she thought again how very handsome he was and how complimentary he had been just before she left. Maybe he, they could be friends? Was it unusual for an elf and a human to be friends? Maybe when he wasn't injured he was less guarded and laughed more?  
  
"Oh Elemyr! What are we going to do?" She fell into an uneasy doze, still thinking of him.  
  
Morning was not pleasant for Valla. Her head ached, she had the shivers and a nasty tickle in her throat kept making her cough. "A cold. Just what I need on top of everything else." Her arm ached deeply like a bad bruise and was getting stiff and unresponsive.  
  
She got up slowly, wishing more than anything for a warm bath she could soak in for hours.  
  
Splashing water on her face and taking a deep drink, she looked around for anything edible, but the stream flowed over rocks and nothing grew at the waterside. "Surely I can find some more elderberries or some early blackberries. Anything but more cattails!" She headed up the ravine to the foothills of the Misty Mountains.  
  
Late afternoon found Valla in a small dell with a spring. The grass was dotted with wildflowers. After taking a drink and washing her face, she gingerly pulled up the ragged sleeve of her tunic to look at the spider bite. The inflammation was ugly and greenish, the lower part of her arm beginning to swell. Carefully she poured some water on it, which just made it throb.  
  
Coughing, she tiredly pulled up some more cattails nearby, peeled and ate them. She was getting mighty tired of them. Deciding to do a little exploring for something else to eat, she noticed a narrow path above the spring.  
  
Following it as it wandered amongst rocky outcroppings and stunted pines until it went over a ridge, Valla stopped in delighted surprise at the top. There was a meadow full of yellow and white daisies below her, and if she was not mistaken, even some ruins near her, under the shade of large holly trees.  
  
Once she reached the bottom of the meadow, she sat for a moment in the sun, exhausted. The warmth felt good and the wind was less here. She flopped back into the fragrant grasses and flowers, letting her thoughts wander. Coughing a few times, she watched the clouds race and the flower's heads dance in the intermittent breeze. Slowly she closed her eyes.  
Thanks for hanging in here...Elrond makes his appearance in the next chapter! 


	3. Chapter Three

__

Well, here it is (at last), my first attempt at writing Elrond......

The hawk descended to her master's wrist with a screech, unhappy that the rabbit had gotten away. "There my pretty one. We will flush out something else shortly. Callodan! Let us go to the moon grotto and give the horses a rest!" 

Callodan and his two companions Dalrin and Wesdil rode up to Lord Elrond grinning. "Hunt not up to snuff my lord?"

Elrond grinned back, "Perhaps not yet. But a rest will be welcome. I suspect it is not only I that has a thirst for some mead." Callodan nodded and in a few minutes the foursome entered the moon grotto meadow. 

Callodan, dismounting first, took the hawk. "Come Lady Darkwing, let us find some water." She rustled her feathers in agreement.

Elrond jumped lightly to the ground and pulled the bridle off his stallion Rhean so he could graze. 

Dalrin and Wesdil began to unpack the food they had brought, striding off to the grotto where a fallen pillar would make a good table.

Elrond, dressed in soft grey leather leggings and boots with a maroon leather tunic with sliver knot work down the front in a feathery pattern, flung back his hair and looked about. It had been sometime since he had been in this area of the mountains.

He glanced over at the moon grotto he had helped dedicate more than 3000 years ago when the twins were born. Sighing, he smiled thinly at its destruction by the hand of time. It had been a favorite place for he and his wife Celebrian, but once she had gone to the Undying Lands, he had lost interest in it and left the mountain to reclaim it. 

As he was about to join his companions, his eyes narrowed. The grass was moving at the northern end of the meadow. He carefully undid his bow from his saddle and pulled an arrow from the quiver on his back. The other three seeing his actions, left the food on the spread cloth and joined him. Dalrin asked, "What is it m'lord?"

"I am not sure. Dinner perhaps?" He looked at them with a smile. "Our hunt maybe over sooner than we thought!" The three followed him as he went towards the disturbance. Pulling back the arrow, he stopped a few feet away.

A moment later, he lowered the bow and raised his eyebrows in surprise. He pulled the grass aside to find Valla, still asleep.

"So much for tonight's dinner." The four elves surrounded Valla. Callodan knelt next to her as Elrond put back his arrow and handed Wesdil his bow.   


"Not much of meal from this one my lord. She is all skin and bones. And sick as well."

Elrond laughed and knelt on the other side of Valla, pulling off his gloves and placing a hand on her throat. Her pulse was rapid and erratic. His smile faded as he laid a hand on her forehead and felt the heat of her infection. There was a shade of Darkness flicking about her. Perhaps it was just an unusual fever she had. He could see no wound, as she lay on the arm with the spider bite. What was she doing here?

Valla, coughing, turned her head in her sleep and the silver necklace Elemyr had given her slipped out. 

All four of the elves faces went still as they saw it. Finally Wesdil remarked dryly "Your work, if I am not mistaken my lord. Where did she get it I wonder?"

"It is Elemyr's." Elrond replied thoughtfully and then looked up with a slight smile. "Well, our hunt is at an end for today. We best return with our "catch!" 

Just then, Valla awoke. But because the sun was in her eyes, it took her a moment to realize she was not alone. Then one of the elves shifted, blocking the light. Blinking rapidly at the foursome in shadow, she let terror overtake common sense and got to her feet and tried to run.

Elrond stopped her headlong rush and picked her up "No!" Valla wailed trying to get away. "Mistress! Please!" He adjusted her in his arms. "You are not about to be eaten! Callodan, see to Lady Darkwing and our lunch if you please, I shall be returning Home."

Whistling for Rhean, Wesdil replaced his bridle as Elrond handed the terrified Valla to Dalrin. He vaulted easily into the saddle and took Valla back. Murmuring to his stallion, they took off.

Drained by her brief attempt at escape, Valla just lay in shock.

Spying his ears, as the wind blew back his hair, Valla realized the man holding her was an elf! As striking and arrogant looking as Elemyr. Swallowing she said hoarsely, "My lord, I-I must get to Rivendell and Lord Elrond." 

He adjusted her so she sat more easily in front of him, keeping a hand around her middle so she would not fall. "And so you shall mistress. Directly."

Valla was confused by the attitude of these elves. Instead of worry or anger, her captor and his companions seemed more amused by the situation than anything. Were these the searchers sent out to find Elemyr she had seen by the riverside?

She shivered and tried to sit up straighter, but Elrond said softly, "Relax mistress. You are no burden and the ride is long." Warmth from his hand flowed through her and she felt drowsy suddenly, even though her arm flared into agony. She leaned against his chest gasping, which turned into a deep wracking cough.

Elrond leaned around her and rummaged in a leather bag hanging off the saddle horn. He brought out a silver flask of _miruvor_ and offered it to Valla. "Drink just a little of this. It will help."

She took a swallow, which went down like cold fire, and then spread added warmth through her. The pain of the spider bite, overwhelmed momentarily by the power Elrond commanded faded somewhat 

"Thank you my lord," she said with a gasp, grateful to be relieved of the worsening pain in her arm.

He frowned at her bowed head and heavy breathing, puzzled by her reaction. The obvious illness did not warrant such a response. Something else was amiss here. He sent more energy to ease her discomfort.

Sighing at the relief, Valla relaxed against him and closed her eyes. 

Late evening descended, softening the landscape to greys and blues and mist was rising from the river. The group halted at the path that led down to the Ford of Bruinen and took it slowly to the water's edge, letting the horses drink as they crossed before they went up the other side. 

Valla stirred, coughing and shivering in the damp mist. She heard her companion speak softly in elvish and suddenly the air around her was not so cold. She sat up blinking, slightly embarrassed she had fallen asleep in the arms of a stranger. Coughing, she asked, "Where are we now?"

"The Ford of Bruinen. We shall be in Rivendell in under an hour." As Rhean slowly clopped up the rocky path Elrond asked, "Where are you traveling from and where were you going?" 

Valla about to answer, was wracked by a coughing fit again. "Excuse me." She swallowed dryly and was about to continue when Elrond told Rhean to stop. He retrieved the small silver flask again and handed it to Valla. 

"Another sip will help. Remember, it is quite potent."

He turned in the saddle and waved his companions on. Just as Dalrin drew level with them, Elrond stopped him. "Would you see that a room and a light meal are prepared for our guest here. Mistress…?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Your name?

"Oh, I am Valla Torshaw, at your service." Valla smiled and bowed to Dalrin, who nodded and took off with the other three. Elrond and Valla continued at a more leisurely pace up the mountain path.

Realizing she still had the silver flask, Valla tipped it back, taking a bigger swallow than before to quench her thirst. The spreading warmth also brought a sudden sharp stomach pain. "Must be hunger," she thought. 

"Thanks again for this," she said aloud. And actually, her throat and head did feel a little better, though the pain of the spider bite grew worse. "As I was saying, I am a tinker and was traveling on the East Road when I was attacked by bandits," Valla continued, handing the flask back. She rubbed a hand across her face, staring through the ears of Rhean at the deep shadow of the upward climbing path as Elrond returned the cordial to his saddlebag. 

"They took everything I had. Elemyr, who was on his way here, was waylaid by the same bandits, and we met by a stream. He didn't want me to help him." She smiled at the memory. "But, I kept following him and convinced him I _could_ help. And here I am"

Valla could not see Elrond's answering smile. "I see. You are some distance from the East Road now mistress. Were you initially on your way to Mirkwood?"

"No, not Mirkwood, Rivendell." Valla, feeling dizzy suddenly, found it hard to focus on what she was saying. The cordial _was_ too strong and unsettling. She murmured, "A warm bath would be so nice, especially before I see this Lord Elrond Elemyr wanted me to meet."

She straightened up, trying to collect her thoughts. "I hope Rivendell is not out of your way! I have to give Lord Elrond a message. It really is urgent! And Elemyr" she yawned suddenly, "could be dying! Oh, we must make haste---" 

Valla closed her eyes to stop the whirling of her head, but the inflammation's sharp pain kept her conscious as she tried to get comfortable. 

Opening them again, she tiredly fixed her eyes on the path ahead. If only the pain would fade, allowing her to sleep again. Whatever the elf had done to allow her to sleep earlier, she wished he'd do it once more.

The horse stopped and Valla opened her eyes wider. The moon had risen over the mountain peaks to the east and lit up the buildings below. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed sitting up. Elrond, holding her more firmly as they descended along the steep path said quietly, "Welcome to Rivendell."

Her eyes grew large with the moonlit glory before her and her mind grew clearer. There were lanterns, torches and candles lighting up the windows, the terraces and walkways that wound around before her. The delicate tracery of arches, doorways and balcony railings made Rivendell look as if it was made of sea foam and ice. The sound of water and fainter, the sound of music could be heard. Unseen night blooming flowers filled the air with exotic fragrances. 

They came across a group of elves singing and playing a variety of instruments on the path and all bowed slightly as they passed. 

Valla rubbed her face. It was not a dream! 

They passed beneath an arch of stone and vines to a large paved courtyard. Elrond slid off first and helped Valla down. They found Wesdil had remained behind to take Rhean along with his mount back to the stables. 

Valla stood a bit unsteadily as the horses passed, looking up at the main hall before her. Callodan descended the stairs and bowed slightly as he approached, speaking in elvish. "My lord, Elemyr wishes to speak with you. And a room is being readied for Mistress Torshaw."

"I will be there directly." He turned to Valla, touching her briefly on the shoulder. " Go with Callodan. I shall attend to you as soon as I may." 

Valla nodded tiredly as he dashed up the stairs and disappeared into the House. What did he want? Perhaps she hadn't convinced him of the urgency of her message. She had to get to Lord Elrond as soon as possible. 

Valla sighed deeply and swayed a moment trying to gather her strength. At least she was in Rivendell. Callodan proceeded up the stairs and Valla followed behind more slowly.

Once inside, Valla walked in growing delight as they went into the Last Homely House of Rivendell. Warm golden wood glowed from the walls, tables and bookcases. Stone arches flowed upward like trees, lanterns and candles burned where light was needed. The flagstone floor was covered with occasional woven carpets. Tapestries and stained glass caught her eye throughout as they walked hallways with views of grottos and gardens. 

"Come along Mistress Torshaw, your bath awaits! Later you may wander to your heart's content."

Sighing, Valla followed Callodan to her room.

Elrond strode into the room where Elemyr lay. "Good evening! How are you feeling?" He came up to his kinsman, (a cousin on his mother's side) folded his shirt carefully aside and examined the fading arrow wound. "Well, this certainly looks better." He brushed his hand across it slowly, accelerating the healing.

Looking at Elemyr clinically, he smiled, "And you look much more yourself than when you were brought in!"

"Thank you my lord, I feel more myself now. I am sorry for the delay, I did not anticipate such a meeting."

"With a goblin, from the arrow." Elrond commented dryly. "Nasty poison."

"Yes, nasty." Elemyr sat up frowning. "Has Valla Torshaw reached Rivendell yet? I sent her off with Radagast's message several days ago, I think. I cannot tell how many days have passed!"

Elrond smiled slightly. "Yes, we have met. Tell me about Mistress Torshaw." Elrond pulled up a high backed chair and got comfortable, crossing his legs. "Tonight I am in the mood for a good tale and I am certain there is an interesting one concerning you and Mistress Torshaw. The information you bring from Radagast can wait for the morning's White Council meeting. Unless there is something I need to act upon now?"

"No my lord. It can wait until the morrow. I was just concerned I was too late for the Council." He sighed. "And I owe my timely arrival to the tenacity and practicality of Mistress Torshaw."

Elemyr leaned back against the pillows. "To start with, we met up with the same group of bandits; she off the East Road and I at the western foothills of the Misty Mountains. They carted me across the pass and down into the Wild before I escaped…" 

The warm bath made Valla feel human again. It had been so long! When she got out, she found a grey gown on the end of her bed.

Clean clothes! Sighing with pleasure, she looked about the room she had been given. The floor was inlaid wood in the curving patterns that she had seen everywhere. The arches of her windows looked out into a small courtyard with a two-tiered fountain surrounded by beds of herbs. It smelled wonderful.

Hungry, she found a bowl of clear soup with small yellow flowers floating in it accompanied by a few slices of bread. She sat at the table near the windows and began to eat. 

But her delight faded as the spider bite continued to throb and she got a sudden cramp in her stomach. Why was it so constantly painful? It had been days since she was bitten, but since meeting the elves and arriving here, it was getting worse. Now it demanded attention and was sharp, and well…_angry_-feeling. Perhaps the spider poison did not like elves! In fact, it was getting so bad she did not want to eat anymore. She put down the half-finished bowl and got up shakily.

Standing closer to the candles burning on the table, she pulled up the sleeve over the bite. Thorns and Roses! It looked as if the bite were…_moving!_

She ran to the bathroom and got sick. Leaning her head on the edge of the cool basin after washing up, she straightened, grabbed the doorway and got as far as the bed, where she huddled in pain.

Unable to sleep, she watched the moon make its slow circuit along the floor and furniture of her room, silvering the edges of everything and sparkling in the water of the fountain. Intermittent breezes blew flower-scented air over her, cooling her fever-hot skin somewhat. But a vicious stab of pain made her curl up like a snail as the earlier cramp returned with a vengeance.

Feeling terribly weak and at a loss as to what she should do, Valla buried her face in the pillow trying to keep from sobbing out loud. Her life had just gotten worse and worse: losing Timman, all her belongings and now these terrible pains and aches. And poor Elemyr! She hadn't even gotten the message to Lord Elrond she was sent here to Rivendell to deliver.

Lying in bed did not help, so Valla tried pacing the floor. That did not improve the situation, either. Now she sat on the edge of the bed, bent over double by more pain. It had just gotten worse and worse in the last hour. She tasted bile and then rushed headlong for the bathroom to get sick once again.

Resting on the side of the bathing pool, the slight steam rising about her with the subtle scent of flowers and herbs, helped to clear her head. But a knife sharp, tearing pain ripped through her belly and she groaned out loud, slipping to the flagstone floor. The pain hit again, a terrible cramp and suddenly, she realized what was wrong: She was miscarrying!

She bit her lip as tears clouded her eyes. She was no stranger to miscarriages, having been through two before. This time, with all that had happened to her, she had given no thought to any symptoms of being with child. And the spider bite had probably been the ultimate catalyst to this miscarriage.

Letting forth a deep cry of pain, she felt the blood flow. Grasping her stomach, Valla whimpered, "No, no, not another baby! Not now! My last tie to Timman! No! No! NO!" She grabbed a towel to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She could feel blood all over her hands.

Wracked with pain, she curled up on the floor.

As the pain passed, Valla, breathing hard, opened her eyes and tried to drag her self up. Bright light made her squint as a large candle was set on the floor near her. She felt hands upon her, trying to straighten her. "No, no! I'll lose the baby! NO!" she screamed, pushing on her stomach and pulling up her knees.

Insistent hands came from behind her, as someone knelt at her back and propped her in a sitting position. A voice in elvish called out and then spoke softly in her ear. Wrapped in warm air, her shivering dissipated and soon she felt nothing below the hands that gently moved her clutching ones aside. But the smell of blood filled her nose.

Another pair of hands slipped between her legs, pulling the towel away. "It's too late! It's too late!" Valla cried. Weeping she saw through the bright candlelight it was the elf she rode in with that night. 

As he knelt to stem the bleeding with another towel, she could tell by his expression, made grimmer by the flickering candle, there was nothing he could do. He pushed down carefully on her lower abdomen and Valla felt another rush of blood. He spoke sharply in elvish as he wrapped her in more towels. Valla felt herself lifted and taken out of her room and down a hall.

Vaguely aware of bookcases and candelabra, she felt herself placed on a table hastily covered by cloth. Exhausted, she lay there limply while she was undressed and a pillow was brought for her head.

Elrond's assistant brought a large bowl, steaming with fragrant herbs and another pile of cloths, which were laid next to her. Feeling her head lifted again, she groggily drank the contents of a vial brought to her lips. Elrond smiled sadly, laying a hand on her brow. "I am sorry for this Mistress Torshaw…"

She remembered no more.


	4. Chapter Four

Elrond looked at the unconcious Valla with a tired light in his eyes. 

Placing his hands once more on her, he made sure that her body had finished expelling the dead infant and there was no more hemorrhaging. 

Satisfied, he turned to the steaming bowl and dipped in several cloths and began washing away the blood. As he got to her hands he noticed the angry swelling of the spider bite on her arm. "_Grimhnalk!" _he spat the word as an epithet. "She said they had not been in Mirkwood!" He turned to his assistant. "Saledil, bring me the small surgery kit. I will also need some _felnivar_ and _pashdith_ tincture. I have discovered the probable cause of her miscarriage."__

Saledil handed him the kit and went to get the tinctures.

Elrondpulled out a small scalpel from the box. He quickly slit the roiling flesh of the bite and a torrent of small red spiders poured forth, instantly burned by the Power he directed towards them. He carefully cut away the dead flesh caused by the spider poison, thoroughly removing it all. 

Saledil handed him a folded cloth to stem the bleeding. Taking the soaked material he then handed Elrond a small, unstoppered flask from which he poured a small amount on the open wound, blotting it softly with another cloth. Satisfied the last of the noxious creatures were destroyed and the wound clean, he put his hand on it, sealing the incision. In time, the mark would fade completely.

"Saledil, I will also need the _marenthas_ syrup. Mix it two parts to one with the cloudberry wine in that carafe." Leaving him to follow, he took Valla back to her room.

Afternoon sunlight gilded the wood of her bed and warmed the quilt covering her when Valla awoke. She felt numb. Last night was a blur of pain and darkness. Biting her lip when she realized there was thick padding between her legs, she put a hand to her stomach. There was nothing but an empty hollow: The baby was gone.

Tears pricked her eyes as she awkwardly rolled over. Now what? She had reached Rivendell, a beautiful magical place filled with elves and music. But the wonder faded in her mind as she listed what she had: No job, no tools, no baby…and Elemyr's message to Lord Elrond lay undelivered in her trouser pocket. The stars only knew what had become of poor Elemyr in the meantime.

She closed her eyes: she had failed at everything.

Hearing the sounds of elvish conversation coming towards her room, Valla listlessly rolled over and pulled her quilt over her head. She just didn't have the energy to face anyone right now. And she wasn't hungry and only a little thirsty.

Of course, the quilt did not keep out the curious. Daylight poured over her as the cover was withdrawn, but she didn't open her eyes. A cool hand touched her brow briefly and a voice said dryly, "You are not asleep Mistress Torshaw. And there is some medicine you need to take."

Valla rolled towards the voice, sighing heavily. Startled by the appearance of the elf from last night, she just stared at him as he filled a glass from a carafe on the bedside table. He was wearing a long dark blue gray robe cinched by a silver blue sash with a floor-length brown velvet mantle over it. A silver circlet of interlocking curves rested on his brow above his smiling deep gray eyes. He looked so different from yesterday, more austere, wrapped in power like a prince or a king…and then it hit her like a slap with a brick…

"Oh my goodness…all this time…" She slid back under the covers wanting to fling them over her head. "_You_ are Lord Elrond!"

"Yes." He leaned in again and picked up her head, bringing the small glass of deep brown cordial towards her. She reached for it embarrassed, but he shook his head slightly and she drank the glass down.

Wincing a bit at the strange taste as her head was laid back against the pillow, Valla was at a loss for words. Lord Elrond stood watching her, one eyebrow raised in inquiry. "Thank you for your help last night my lord," she said finally. "I am sorry I made such a mess…and…I…well, thank you." Tears came unbidden to her eyes, blurring her vision.

Elrond leaned forward and cupped her left cheek with his hand, his thumb brushing away the tears. "I am sorry there was nothing I could do for the baby Mistress Torshaw." She reached up and put her hand on top of his, biting her lip.

"It's all right," she replied hoarsely. "It's all right. I guess it was just not meant to be. I have lost two babies before." He nodded silently as he straightened. "I believe that the bite from the _grimhnalk_ was responsible for your miscarriage. But, you said you were not in Mirkwood."

"No, Elemyr and I met off the East Road, west of here."

"I did not know they had moved this far east. Elemyr's news has come none too soon then. Sleep now Mistress Torshaw, I will return later with more medicine and a little food." 

Yawning, Valla felt her eyelids droop. But just before she fell asleep, she could have sworn there was someone else in the room just behind Lord Elrond.

"Poor Valla," Elemyr said as he stepped forward. Elrond turned to him. "I had no idea she was with child. She never mentioned it."

"I have the impression she may not have known. Or perhaps, was afraid to hope."

Elemyr nodded. He stood at her bedside and then, tentatively, brushed a strand of hair off Valla's pale face. He let his hand linger for a moment on her cheek saying thoughtfully, "She is very brave to have come this far for a somewhat arrogant elf she barely knew."

Elrond, now standing behind Elemyr, put his hands together under the voluminous sleeves of his mantle and smiled at his kinsman, lost in thought.

"Come Elemyr," he spoke up after a minute, putting a hand on Elemyr's shoulder. "I need to change from these Council robes and into something a bit more practical. I have other work to do, not the least of which is tending to Mistress Torshaw. And you need diversion"

Elemyr stepped away from Valla's side and joined Elrond as he strolled down the corridor outside Valla's room. "I think I will go hunting with Gallenar and Callodan."

"If you will, please take Lady Darkwing with you as she was not able to finish her hunt yesterday. And I did promise."

"All right my lord." Elemyr strode off towards the main body of the house to search out his companions.

Elrond went to his rooms, removed his Council robes and got into a simple long robe of bronze samite, bordered with maroon embroidery. Pausing to eat a few grapes as he left, he went to his study to grind some herbs to be mixed into another medicinal cordial for Valla. He was then shortly joined by Saledil, who accompanied him back to Valla's room. 

Saledil gently untangled Valla from her bedclothes so Elrond could examine her. He was relieved to see the bleeding was minimal and changed the padding he had given her last night. Laying a hand on her lower abdomen for a moment, Elrond was satisfied by the progress of her healing. A cursory exam of her arm showed him just a small red mark, which would fade in a few days. 

Saledil covered Valla again and then, after Elrond blended the herb

into the cordial, he held her head up while Elrond woke Valla just long enough for her to drink the medicine.

"Saledil, I need to attend to some Council business. Will you see to it that Mistress Torshaw is brought a very light meal, perhaps some _arrenith_ soup? And another glass of the _marenthas _cordial." Looking at the levels in two small cruets on the bedside table, he picked one up and handed it to him adding, "Another measure of this as well."

Turning to leave, he commented. "See that she eats." He smiled. "Any histrionics, let me know." 

"Yes my lord. Do not worry, I shall get her to eat." Saledil grinned back and took the empty glass and cruet back to Elrond's study.

Valla was not sure what time it was, or even what day it was when she awoke next. The sun was shinning though and a warm breeze flowing through her room was lightly scented with roses. Certain she had awakened more than once since the night she lost the baby, she could not remember anything specific. It was a blur of faces, hands and lights. This however, was the first time she had felt rested upon opening her eyes. 

Thirsty, she looked at her bedside table and was dismayed by the array of small bottles and glasses that stood there. But a bouquet of roses and ivy standing at the back of the table made her smile. Who had left them? 

Pushing herself up against the pillows, she sat up, feeling only slightly light-headed. None of the carafes or cups held water. Swinging her legs towards the edge of the bed created twinges, but nothing she could not bear. Her goal was the bathroom.

Standing, however, was a bit tricky. The room swayed some and her body ached below the waist. Thankfully, the bathroom was not far. Grateful the breeze was warm, Valla did not mind being unclothed and concentrated on walking.

Just a few more steps, and she had reached the bathroom! Just beyond was the basin where water flowed and a glass stood nearby. Taking a deep breath and licking her lips, she was about to enter, when a voice spoke quietly from behind her. "That is far enough Mistress Torshaw."

Valla whirled around which made one of her twinges an actual sharp pain and she inadvertently groaned, bringing a hand to her stomach.

An unknown elf wearing a long grey robe with sea green embroidery watched her, his expression one of amusement. He had dark brown hair and green eyes set in a thin face. But his smile was generous and Valla found herself smiling back at him in spite of the pain.

Before she could straighten, the elf picked her up very carefully and set her back in the bed. 

Adjusting the bedding and cloths, he frowned slightly. "Ah, Mistress Torshaw, you are bleeding. Lie still." He placed a hand on her lower abdomen and the pain faded. After cleaning her, he went into the bathroom and brought out a glass of water, which she drank eagerly. He got her another, but poured the contents of one of the cruets into it. She drank this one less eagerly, but as the flavor was mild, she did not mind.

"I am Saledil, by the way, " he said as he took the glass. "I have been assisting Lord Elrond."

"I see." Valla felt tired again. "Thank you for your help." She looked up at him anxiously "I am not being too much of a bother, am I? Will I have to stay in bed much longer?"

"You are no bother, Mistress Torshaw. We are happy to help. As for bed rest, I think not, but that is for Lord Elrond to decide. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little," she said being polite. She was not hungry at all. 

"I will get you some soup."

She nodded, yawning. "Thank you Lord Saledil. Soup will be nice." She rolled over, her eyes on the bouquet of roses and fell asleep again.

Saledil left with a smile.

Food! Valla could smell it before she opened her eyes. Her stomach growled with hunger. 

"Well, that is no complaint I hear from Mistress Torshaw!" Valla smiled at Saledil who stood at the bedside with a tray. On it were a bowl and a few slices of bread. She reached out to take it but Saledil shook his head. "Not yet Mistress Valla. I do not wish you to burn yourself. You are still quite weak and I---"

"Allow me Saledil," Elemyr stepped around the other elf and took the tray. Valla, who had been fixed on the tray of food, had not seen Elemyr enter. 

She sat there a moment with her mouth open and then burst out, "Elemyr! Oh Elemyr! You're here and you are all right!!" She reached out to him and Saledil quickly took the tray back. He came to her side and took her hand with a warm smile.

"I arrived here, I am not sure how long ago and I did not find Lord Elrond immediately, and, well, then I had this problem and I…" Elemyr knelt by her side and enfolded her in a hug, silencing her.

Saledil carefully put the tray behind them on a small table and left.

Valla started crying against his chest. Elemyr was all right! He hadn't succumbed to his arrow wound. She looked up at him. "What happened? How did you get here," she put a hand on his shoulder, "and, and you are already well!"

"Those elves you saw at the riverside were looking for me, as you surmised. They found me shortly after you left and brought me here." He kissed her on the brow and stood up. "Elves recover very quickly from wounds. And Lord Elrond is a master of healing."

He turned and got a nearby chair and placed it at her side. Retrieving the soup bowl and the plate of bread, he put the bread on his lap and held the bowl up to her lips. "Sip carefully, it is still warm." 

She attempted to do as he bid, but hunger over came her and she drank quickly which made her sputter and cough. Elemyr put the bowl down and wiped her face softly with a napkin. "It is good to see you so hungry Valla. But you must go slowly! The bed needs no soup!"

Nodding, embarrassed, Valla drank more slowly. But the bowl of soup disappeared quickly for all that. As did the slices of bread. "Can I not have any more?"

"Perhaps a little later. "

"All right." Valla looked out into the room while Elemyr put the dishes back on the tray and then poured her a glass of water. As he sat down again, Valla said, "I am sorry about all this. I really did not know I was with child. So much had happened. I feel as if I have let you down because I didn't get your message to Lord Elrond and---"

"You had no need to, in the end Valla, because I got here before you did and was able to give it to him myself. It is I who should be sorry I sent you off alone instead of waiting."

"For a rescue you could not be sure would occur? No, I think we both did what we could under the circumstances. I just hope I do not need to stay bedridden much longer. It is a lovely spring day, and here I am---"

Elemyr scooped her out of the bed and walked out to the terrace beyond the corridor and held her easily so she could look out at the nearby waterfall and feel the light touch of its spray. Peonies bounced in the breeze at the terrace railing, filling the air with their wonderful fragrance. Valla took a deep breath. "Oh, this is wonderful, so much nicer than being in bed!"

"You are not cold? Do you mind being unclothed? I should have asked. I could find you a gown, and…"

"No, it does not matter. And I have not been cold once since I've been here, even late at night. The air is always nice."

"Rivendell remains pleasant, no matter the weather."

Valla stayed silent, content to lie against his chest and watch the play of the water beyond the terrace. The sun and slight breeze made her drowsy, but she did not want to sleep, not really, at least not now…

Elemyr looked down at Valla who had indeed fallen asleep and kissed her on the head. Carrying her back into the room, he found Elrond mixing a cordial in a tall silver pitcher. 

"She wanted to go outside. Claiming she was tired of being bedridden."

Elrond locked eyes with Elemyr, his gaze penetrating and compassionate. He said nothing while Elemyr laid Valla on the bed. 

"A moment. Do not cover her." Elrond examined Valla briefly, commenting as he covered her up, "She is doing well. Another few days and she can wander to her hearts content." He turned to his kinsman. "You may take her out into the gardens whenever you wish." Smiling as he passed Elemyr, he paused to put a hand on Elemyr's shoulder and then left.


	5. Chapter Five

The next few days saw Valla much improved and she and Elemyr spent at least some part of the day together.  
  
One afternoon, as the two were strolling through the heady scents of a perfume garden, Valla asked tentatively, "I have wanted to ask you about your home in Mirkwood. Is it nice?" She rushed on before he could answer, "I am asking because, well, the spider that bit me came from Mirkwood. Lord Elrond was only surprised it had traveled as far to the west as it had."  
  
Elemyr laughed. "Oh there are dark places in Mirkwood, make no mistake. And there are dark things. But there is great beauty too: Soaring trees, the sound of the wind in the leaves, the dance of moonlight on a meadow. And my Hall! Full of light and shadow, as most things are. And my kin."  
  
"It does sound beautiful. I will keep away from the shadows, however, thank you very much."  
  
Elemyr put a hand on her shoulder, "Well sometimes we cannot Valla, and the shadows find us anyway. Like the spider."  
  
She rubbed the healing spider bite. "Yes, of course." She suddenly thought of the baby and Timman.  
  
They sat on a warm bench, half-shaded by a delicate maple and looked out across the flower beds.  
  
"I've wanted to ask you about the spider, too. Lord Elrond told me nothing except its name and it was ancient, from the last Age. I've been afraid to ask, actually. Why had it gotten so nasty and why did everything Elvish seem to enflame it?"  
  
Elemyr looked at her and picked up her hand. "It is or was, a creature created by the Dark Lord in the Second Age. And one neither of us knew still existed." He ran his hand up her arm to the small scar, making the fading wound warm. "Its sole purpose seemed to be one of pain and torture, even among it's own kind. I, who have lived in Mirkwood this Age, have never seen one before."  
  
Valla shuddered. Some things should be left unknown! "Well, it is all in the past," Valla took a deep breath, "for which I'm grateful. Now, I have only the future to worry about!"  
  
"Yes, we both have the future to worry about! Come," he raised her from the bench, "I have an idea: Let us go see the new foals!"  
Valla, sitting on a balcony near her room in the late afternoon sun, rested her elbows on the railing, idly listening to three Elvish women singing as they wove. In contrast to the balmy warmth, the tone of the music was heartbreaking and unbidden tears rolled down Valla's cheeks. "What makes them so unhappy?" she wondered. "They are surrounded by beauty."  
  
Elemyr found her wiping eyes with her sleeve and he caught her as she turned to get up. "Oh! Elemyr! I'm sorry!" She looked at him, slightly embarrassed.  
  
He pulled her gently away from the balcony and they strolled into the House. "Many of our songs are sad. Our history is crossed with tragedy and longing for the things, and loves, of the past and the hope of the Blessed Realm."  
  
"Are there no cheerful songs? Just because the day is beautiful or the moon is bright?"  
  
"Of course. And perhaps tonight you shall hear some. Lord Elrond has invited us to join him for dinner and then into the Hall of Fire for entertainment. There you will hear many tales and songs."  
  
Valla nodded and they walked in silence awhile before she said slowly, "I think it's time I got on with my life, such as it is. I am completely recovered. I should go." She looked at Elemyr out of the corner of her eye, afraid he might think she was dismissing the hospitality of Rivendell. "Shouldn't I?"  
  
He remained silent and Valla thought again how fair he was to look upon. His long hair was loose, intertwined with silver beads throughout. He wore a long robe of dark rose with a rose-colored sash decorated with faint curling design of green. His grey eyes caught the edge of the sunlight outside giving him an intense, focused look.  
  
"You must be prescient, Valla. Not only have I been thinking of returning to Mirkwood, but just today Lord Elrond discussed a task for my journey back. It is time," he looked at her with a slight lifting of eyebrows, "for both of us to get back to our lives."  
  
Relief filled Valla. Elemyr's comments made her feel less, well, ungrateful. But her relief proved short-lived when she realized she must attend a formal dinner with many other elves. For, throughout her stay here, she had taken her meals mostly by herself, or occasionally with Elemyr. The arrangement suited her. In spite of being in Rivendell more than three weeks, she had only been around a few elves at once, and usually outside, where she, on the edge of the group, could come and go as she chose.  
  
Elves, she admitted reluctantly, still unnerved her. They were kind and beautiful and sometimes merry. But they were still elves and always carried about them an otherworldly aura, making Valla very aware of her less than perfect human nature.  
  
Lost in thought, she almost walked into Elemyr when he stopped before Lord Elrond's study door. Valla had not been here since her arrival, and for a brief moment, she felt afraid, but then Elemyr smiled and led her in.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon to you both," Elrond wearing a pale gold robe, embroidered with red designs turned from the bookshelf where he replaced a slim volume. "Mistress Valla, has Elemyr told you of my invitation this evening?"  
  
"Yes, my lord and I would be delighted to attend." A sudden thought made her blanch and she bit her lip. Elrond, trying not to smile, asked, "Yes? Another engagement perhaps?"  
  
"No, no," Valla said embarrassed. "I, it's just, I don't think I have anything formal to wear."  
  
"Oh we shall not be too formal this evening. But nevertheless, I imagine something can be arranged." He pulled out a chair and indicated Valla should sit. Elemyr came and stood between them, with his arms behind his back, as Elrond sat facing his guests. "Well, have you given any thought to what you would like to do?" He looked at Valla inquiringly. "Where shall you travel to from this House? Have you family anywhere?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, Valla sat up straighter, clutching her hands. "No my lord, I am the last of my line. I have given much thought to settling in Laketown or maybe even Bree as they are the biggest towns and most likely to have work for me." She looked out the window at the leaves dancing in the breeze. "Though I will admit I haven't spent much of my life in towns. Mostly just the taverns and inns. My father was also a tinker and my mother a good herb wife." She threw him a small embarrassed look. Elrond smiled, waiting for her to go on. " So, so." She looked at the two elves, ".oh, I am not sure at all what I should do! I do not know if I have the heart to go back to my old life. Oh Blessed Moon, I miss my husband!"  
  
The regard of the two elves disconcerted her, and she stood suddenly, startling them both and brushed past Elemyr going towards a window. "I am not at all sure what I should do. I have run my life alone these last months and have just gotten used to my own company, without Timman's companionship. But without tools, what good am I?" Whirling around, she added uncertainly, "I know this is not much of an answer."  
  
Elrond and Elemyr regarded her sympathetically.  
  
"You have given it much thought, and that is all I can ask." said Elrond at last, coming to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "As for firm answers, we will wait and see a few more days."  
  
Elrond looked at Elemyr. "Your journey can wait a little while longer while we sort out Mistress Valla's direction." Elemyr bowed slightly. "As you wish my lord."  
  
He took Valla by the elbow and steered her out the door. Valla, grateful to leave, dropped a hasty curtsy and scrambled to keep up with Elemyr's long stride.  
  
"Are you angry? Did I make a fool of myself? I did not know what to say."  
  
Elemyr turned her around in the corridor and, seeing how unsure she felt, gave her a slow hug and then stepped away. "You gave the only answer you could, Valla. We just did not expect the depth of your worry. Be at peace: Something will be devised."  
  
Valla nodded, still feeling embarrassed in spite of his concern, and went thoughtfully to her room.  
  
Elemyr came to get her at the appointed time and she uneasily straightened the lavender gown she had found in her room after her bath. It fit well and was the nicest garment she had ever worn. It hugged her around the chest, had long loose sleeves and the lavender color darkened as it approached the hem. There were even a few sparkling crystals sewn on the deep round neckline.  
  
She managed to make her unruly hair into a thick braid, which she decorated with flowers from the herb garden outside her room. Swallowing nervously, she placed her hand on top of Elemyr's and they walked in silence to the dining hall. He wore a long tunic in grey with silver highlights over black trousers tucked into black boots. A thin silver circlet sat on his loose hair.  
  
Just before they entered Valla asked in a rush, "Do I look all right? What do I say?"  
  
"You look fine and say what you will! This is not a Council of War."  
  
The dining hall, awash in soft candlelight from both ceiling and table, was fragrant with flowers and food. The linen glowed and sparkled with glasses and silverware. High backed chairs of dark wood adorned with deep red cushions stood around the u-shaped arrangement of tables.  
  
Elrond already sat at the high seat on a dais under a green canopy and next to him was a beautiful young Elvish woman Valla had not seen before, with dark hair and eyes, wearing a circlet similar to Elrond's, only there were pearls and beryls amidst the silver strands. She wore a long silver dress with loose sleeves with a blue sideless surcoat over it. Elrond had chosen a complimentary silver tunic with blue highlights and looked regal and commanding as he watched Valla and Elemyr enter.  
  
Valla, allowing a fleeting smile to cross her features, really wanted to run. There were altogether too many elves staring at her and Elemyr. She bowed when Elemyr did and was introduced to Elrond's companion, his daughter Arwen.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Mistress Torshaw. I am so glad you were able to help save my kinsman Elemyr. I would have sorely missed his humor and his songs! And I am glad to see you in good spirits as well." She took Valla by the hand and indicated the chair next to her, as Elemyr sat on the other side of Elrond.  
  
An elf standing behind their seats immediately leaned in to pour Valla a glass of mead. She sipped it cautiously as Arwen bent forward to talk to Elemyr. It was a light flower-flavored mead. Like roses. She smiled into her glass and took another sip. Maybe the evening would be easier to get through than she had imagined.  
  
Conversation around her was mostly in the Common Speech, though there was still plenty of elvish talk. And singing and music! The combination of the fine food, entertainment and the mead, which Valla had discovered was called Starfire, blended together into complete enjoyment.  
  
By the time fruit and cheese appeared, indicating the end of the meal, Valla was persuaded to stand up and sing a traveling song called "The Tinker and His Lady."  
  
"Oh well done Mistress Valla! I have not heard that song in an age!" Arwen clapped. "My favorite tavern song is "Halyar Did Dance With the Moon One Night." Do you know that one?"  
  
Surprised so refined a lady as Arwen would know a common tavern song, she fell back in her chair, eyes wide as Arwen in a clear soprano began singing it! But so merry did the company and the mead make her feel, that Valla joined Arwen in the last chorus."and Halyar did the jig so well.he jumped up high and in the sky, he kissed the face of the moon, O!'  
  
Valla caught Elemyr's expression at that moment and choked out the last word. His amazed look was a sight to behold. Arwen, catching the direction of her glance, said laughing, "Oho, I have surprised Elemyr! All right then, what shall you sing? I have not heard you yet this evening."  
  
Elrond echoed her, "Why yes, Elemyr, as one of our honored guests, and as Mistress Valla has already done her part, it is your turn to sing or tell a tale!"  
  
"As my lord commands." Elemyr stood and began an elvish song in a stirring tenor. Halfway through, Elrond slipped in and added harmony.  
  
It was a compelling song and when it was finished, Valla took a deep breath. It had almost made her want to jump up shouting and take on an army. She swallowed her impulse with a gulp of mead and sat back deeper in her chair. What an evening! Elven singing colored all the days in Rivendell, but tonight was especially glorious.  
  
Once the meal had been cleared away, Lord Elrond rose and formally escorted Arwen across the corridor to a large room decorated with subtle tapestries and glowing torches.  
  
The assembled rose following, Elemyr accompanied Valla directly behind Elrond and Arwen.  
  
A large fire burned at one end, making the air pleasantly warm. This was the Hall of Fire where tales and songs would be heard all night. As Elrond and Arwen sat in the chairs provided, ewers of mead and wine were placed at hand, and the entertainment started in earnest.  
  
Elemyr brought Valla a low chair and something to drink. He strolled over to another part of the room, giving Valla an unobstructed view of him in his element, speaking elvish, adding a harmony to an impromptu concert, throwing back his hair and laughing, the light winking on his circlet.  
  
Valla bit her lip. It would not do to fall in love with a one such as he. As she already had. She should just enjoy his company as long as she could and cherish the memories forever.  
  
An image of Timman smiling rose before her and guilt crossed her heart as tears pricked her eyes. But she was honest enough to realize she was lonely.  
  
Her glance traveled to Elrond listening intently to something Arwen was saying, their two heads together. Even after all the time she'd been here, and after all his kindnesses, Elrond still made her quiver and want to run.  
  
Valla took a quick swallow of her mead. Yes, it was time to get back to the common, safe world of tinkering, fields, and homesteads, taverns and disgruntled farmers. Rivendell was a beautiful dream and a rare gift.  
  
As the evening grew later, and elvish singing swirled around her, Valla found herself pleasantly drowsy.  
  
The last thing she remembered clearly was a pair of lute players and the lovely voices of a trio of singers involved in an intricate harmony.  
  
And Elemyr's smile as he glanced at her, his eyes glittering with candle flames. 


	6. Chapter Six

Elemyr and Valla stood in the stable courtyard, saying their farewells. 

The early morning sky arched above them clear and blue, a slight breeze wafting the scent of roses along with the earthy smell of horses. The two would travel together as far as the East Road, where Valla then would decide to go to either Laketown or Bree (she could not, as yet, make up her mind between the two). Elemyr would make his way to his home in Mirkwood, completing the task assigned to him by Elrond.

Valla received the generous gift of a fully equipped horse and baggage with embarrassed gratitude. "It is no great thing to help someone in need Mistress Valla. You have helped me, and so I shall help you. Milla is a good and brave horse and she will see you through your journey, " Elrond commented as he stroked the nose of the bay. "She goes with you freely."

Impulsively, Valla swiftly hugged Elrond. "Thank you for everything my lord. I shall never forget the kindness and hospitality of the elves, and especially you." Taken aback, he gently hugged her in return and pulled her away from him to bestow a kiss on her brow. "Go with the Light of Earendil, Mistress Torshaw. Long life to you." Valla nodded, afraid to speak further and dissolve into tears.

Elemyr said his farewells and helped her mount. With one backward wave, the two rode out of the stables and took the trail up the canyon wall to the southern escarpment.

Elemyr respected her sad silence as they slipped over the edge of the canyon and onto the ridge, headed west.

Valla remained quiet, wrapped in her thoughts until Elemyr called a halt for a midday meal. Valla, not really hungry, wanted to ride further but Elemyr teased her saying she could not be so cavalier with the hospitality of Rivendell.

Agreeing with his reasoning, she nodded with a smile and obliging pulled up Milla beside his stallion, Hamuir. Before she could dismount, Elemyr came up and helped her down, his hands lingering on her waist a bit longer than necessary. She looked into his grey eyes, which he swiftly averted and went to his saddlebags to unpack some food. Valla stood there a moment then shook herself and watered the horses.

Until they stopped for the night, Valla talked only when spoken to, continually distracted by images of Rivendell. Confused by her feelings, she knew the whole time she was there, she had wanted to run away, back to the everyday world. And now, all she wanted to do was return. She shook her head. 

After dinner, in spite of being in the saddle all day, Valla was not ready to sleep. Sipping some tea, she realized she had been behaving like a sulky child towards Elemyr who did not deserve to be treated as if he were the source of her problems. Sighing gustily, Elemyr glanced over, "Are you all right Valla? Anything I can do?"

Rubbing her face with both hands, Valla grinned crookedly. "I have certainly been prickly today, haven't I? And for that I apologize Elemyr."

"No need to---"

"No, I do need to say this. I spent most of my time in Rivendell torn between amazement and fear. I am not used to being so unsure of myself." She sat back, wrapping her arms around her knees. "Elemyr, in all my wanderings, with my parents and then with Timman, I have never met any elves. I remember as a child meeting a carter who said he had met a party of Dwarfs once. But the elves have always been, well, a pleasant, shivery tale around the campfire or a dream in the night. And Rivendell! I can say I have heard the name, maybe from a song, but again, only as something imaginary, like, like…dragons!" 

Elemyr smiled at the fire, remembering the last of the dragons, Smaug of the Lonely Mountain. Valla arched her back, stretching the kinks out. "Meeting you has certainly changed my views on things. And Rivendell…" She fell silent at that staring sightlessly at the fire. "I shall never forget it. Though I imagine, in time, it will seem like only a dream." 

Elemyr reached across to lay a hand on her shoulder. "You will always remember Rivendell, Valla." Standing, he cocked his head, indicating her unrolled blanket nearby. "You need your rest. Lord Elrond told me not to wear you out. It's been quite sometime since you have been this active." She looked at him funny and laughed. "Honestly Elemyr, I am fine. I was back to tinkering just days after losing my other babies." 

But she allowed herself to be settled into her bedroll and soon fell asleep. Elemyr sat staring into the fire, until he decided to lie down across from Valla, his eyes on her face and his thoughts on unaccustomed paths.

__

The next morning, the wind had risen and the weather was changing. "It looks like a proper Spring storm, Elemyr. We probably have an hour or so to find somewhere to sit it out. Perhaps another cave?"

"All right." Elemyr smiled, " Some place a little roomier than the last one!"

"Yes! And no bears, or spiders!" Valla wiped her flying hair out of her face as she mounted Milla and turned her back against the wind. Elemyr followed on Hamuir.

The storm was swifter than expected and the two got instantly soaked as the rain fell in torrents. It got almost too dark to see, but the surefooted elvish horses made their way through the pines and ash trees that tossed leaves and pine needles in their faces as the wind moaned around the rocks.

At last they found a ravine that arrowed down to the east. The going was treacherous, as the rocks were slippery with runoff and debris. But finally, just as the rain settled into a steady downpour, Valla pointed out a dark entrance in the wall to their right. Elemyr quickly dismounted and lighting a ball of witchfire he went in and briefly explored it.

He stepped back out and waved his arm to indicate it was all right. Valla slipped off her horse and grabbed Hamuir's reins and pulled the two horses towards to the cave.

Getting the horses settled took but a little while and soon the two were huddled together under warm cloaks brought from Rivendell in companionable silence.

Valla watched the rain for a few minutes lost in thought. There were only a few days left to decide the direction of her fate. She glanced quickly at Elemyr's profile as he too stared out at the rain. Would her fate, no, could her fate involve Elemyr too? Did they have to go their separate ways? Her eyes fell sightlessly to the soft dirt under her boots. Oh what was she thinking! That Elemyr needed _her_? He was an elf: stronger, faster, immortal. She realized _she_ needed him but he, well, he could just go back to Mirkwood and probably not give her a second thought. 

The weeks spent in Rivendell had given her ample time to contemplate her fate, and his. And her visions of them both were all tangled up. Putting her head on her knees, face turned away from her companion, tears welled up and dripped down her cheeks. Oh just what she needed now: To be a watering pot!

A soft touch on her shoulder made her lift her head quickly, rub her eyes and smile at Elemyr. "Pay no attention to me! I was just having sad thoughts."

"About what?"

"Well, the future and what I will be doing and where I should go and…"

"And?"

She looked steadily at him, memorizing his beautiful face, enjoying just the fact that he was sitting next to her. She brought up a hand and touched his face quickly. He blinked, a slow smile appearing. Before he could say anything she turned and added, "Look, the rain has stopped. We can continue on our way."

He looked at her intensely for a moment and then got up murmuring "I will get the horses."

Valla stepped out of the cave and looked at the racing clouds and took a deep breath of the bracing mountain air. She smiled as Elemyr brought up the horses and helped her mount. She let him lead the way down the ravine.

Until they stopped that evening, neither spoke much, both wrapped in their own thoughts.

The next day the path went down steeply taking a great deal of concentration on both the horses and the rider's part, for which Valla was grateful. Alarmed at where her thoughts wandered to, she was afraid she'd say something both would regret.

When they stopped for the midday meal, she knew that one of them had to say something, for the silence was too long.

"I am sorry…"

"Forgive me Valla for being…"

Both burst out laughing as their words collided.

"All right!" Valla said, holding up her hands. " We are both sorry, and for what I am not sure!" She helped Elemyr undo the pack that carried their food off of Hamuir and untied the last leather thong, looking at him across Hamuir's saddle. "It is not you, you have done nothing wrong. It is just me. I am at sixes and sevens today. Forgive me." She moved Hamuir aside as he pulled the pack off.

A slow grin crossed Elemyr's face. "You are forgiven! Thank the Moon and the Stars Valla, for I could not put a finger on what I had done to warrant such silence from you!"

Taking a deep breath, Valla turned and took the horses to the nearby stream to water them. Determined that it would not happen again, Valla chatted cheerfully with Elemyr about all and sundry for the rest of the day, as did he.

Neither let the silence go too long without a comment to break it up. But Valla knew that what she had spoken of was as insubstantial as air and not one word of her real thoughts had seen the light of day. She wondered if the same were true for Elemyr.

The two riders followed a stony trail up between walls of jagged granite, the stunted trees lining the ridge tops burnt orange by the setting sun. 

It had been a good days ride: they had covered many miles and were only a half day or so from the high pass of Falcros which would allow them easier access to either the West or East. And Valla's decision.

For the last hour or so, Valla had been dreamily watching Elemyr's back as he led the way up the trail. She watched the bounce and sway of his long hair and the wisps that waved in the breeze. How nice the elvish cloak lay on his back and the rump of his horse. And the sunlight catching highlights in both Elemyr's and the horse's hair. Light also glittered off the inlaid metal in his elegant elven bow and quiver, which were slung over his back. 

Sighing, her gaze dropped to Milla's mane and her slow even pace. It had been a long pleasant day of riding, but she was looking forward to getting off the horse and getting a good night's sleep.

As twilight rose softly around them, Valla peered about looking for a likely spot to camp. Just after dark, Elemyr halted and motioned her to his side. "I have not seen any caves, will camping under the stars do?"

"Of course. Tonight, I am so tired I could sleep anywhere, even in the saddle."

Elemyr laughed and humming something elvish under his breath, they went further until he found a small grove of trees nestled in a circle of boulders where they dismounted for the night.

After a quick meal, Valla gratefully rolled up in her blanket and fell asleep almost immediately. As was usual for Elemyr, who needed no sleep, he walked under the stars, enjoying their cold brilliance.

Midnight came and went. Elemyr had climbed the ridge above the trees to sing awhile and feel the wind.

Something dragged Valla out of her sleep and she sat up, half awake. The fire had burned down to glowing coals and Elemyr was nowhere to be seen. But she knew he liked to wander in the night and so did not worry about him.

The click of the horse's hooves against the rocks and a worried whicker from Milla got Valla out of her bedroll. There was a sound like laundry flapping in the wind. When Hamuir snorted and whinnied in reply, Valla cautiously pulled a branch out of the firewood and lit it from the burning coals. Carrying it high, she went over to the horses and stopped in horror!

There were bats flying everywhere, some even attached to the horses who were now rearing and screaming. Valla ran shouting at the creatures and waved the burning torch. Some of the creatures took off immediately and some, so gorged, she had to yank them off by hand and crush them with her booted feet. "Elemyr!! Elemyr!!" she cried, dashing around the horses in terror and anger. "Quick! We have vampire bats!!"

Valla, busy swinging and shouting, did not at first, feel the bat that tangled in her braided hair and made an attempt to bite her on the neck. It grazed her flesh with its sharp teeth, but before it could do anything more, she grabbed it and flung it to the ground, killing it, along with two others she pulled off Milla.

Elemyr hearing her cries from his perch in an oak tree, jumped down and flew down the hillside to their campsite. Grabbing another brand and lighting it at the fire, he joined Valla in scaring off the loathsome creatures.

When they were gone, Valla started weeping, looking at the running sores on the hides of both horses. "Oh Elemyr, what can we do?? The poor things! Do we have any salve?" Milla, whickering, folded up her knees and hit the ground hard. "Oh please! Elemyr! We must do something!"

Elemyr ran to the packs and rummaged through them for some horse salve. He knew there was some, as he had packed it himself. It was easy for horses to pick up nicks and cuts when riding through the mountains. He brought out the pot and began rubbing it into the wounds, pausing to use some healing energy on each bite. He did not command the power Elrond did, but he, like all elves, was able to focus energy when and where needed. 

Valla helped with the salve and soon, both horses were done. Valla had even gotten Milla to stand again. She held her horse's head and put her cheek on her nose. "Poor Milla! We will make sure no more bats attack!' She turned to Elemyr, who was rubbing Hamuir behind the ears. "I will stay awake and keep an eye out for the bats. They---"

"Valla, I will watch the rest of the night."

"Are the horses going to be all right?" Valla hugged herself, trying to calm down, shivering in the aftermath of the attack. "They didn't take any lasting hurt?"

"No, I think they will be all right. I have done what I can. We will just have to keep an eye on the deep puncture wound on Milla's neck "

Elemyr came over to her and slowly drew Valla into his arms, pulling his cape over her. "Do not be afraid Valla. I will make sure the bats stay away." Valla leaned her face into Elemyr's chest with a sigh. His warmth made the shivering go away. She put her arms around him and closed her eyes. Elemyr rubbed her back slowly and brought his hand up to her neck to ease her tension. He found the bat bite and lay his hand on it a moment. He moved his hand over her neck and shoulders but found nothing else.

Valla, enjoying the relaxing touch of his hand, straightened up and looked up at Elemyr. The fire glittered in his eyes as he returned her gaze and then, bent and feathered her lips with a soft kiss. Valla responded eagerly and the kiss deepened. She gave in to the fire it engendered in her, wanting it to never end.

When Elemyr slowly pulled away, Valla just stood with her eyes closed, completely undone. Her legs felt like water and it took her a moment to find her balance. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He bent and kissed her quickly and then unwrapped his cape. "Do you feel better now?"

"I, I, oh yes!" Valla felt herself grinning like an idiot, but could not help herself. There was hope! Elemyr must like her, a little. She wanted to put her arms around him again, but suddenly the leathery sound of the bats returning could be heard. Valla turned quickly and got her brand relit. 

Elemyr pulled out a long elvish knife and the two scanned the area. 

The bats came in a stream from the east and once again, they surrounded them. But this time, armed as they were, Elemyr and Valla were able to keep the bats off the horses and themselves, except for a scratch Elemyr received from a particularly fearless bat. In less than a half hour, the nasty creatures had been scared off.

"Where are they coming from Elemyr? I have never seen so many! And so aggressive too." Valla, once again rubbing Milla, worked to calm her and to make sure there were no more bites.

"They prove what Radagast has discovered; that the creatures of the dark are on the rise in Mirkwood, and elsewhere," Elemyr explained as he took care of Hamuir. "They are apparently being called southwards by an unknown evil. The White Council has sent messages to the south to Minas Tirith, Edoras and the Lady of the Wood, to alert them all to the danger."

Valla did not recognize any of the names he mentioned and wondered briefly who the Lady of the Wood was, but asked for no explanation. Elemyr collected the dead bats and threw them into the fire he had built up. Their musty odor made Valla wrinkle her nose and pull the horses up wind from the smoke. Even dead, the bats were vile.

She went and got the horse salve and put a finger-full on Elemyr's cheek. "Don't want a scar ruining your lovely features!"

"Thank you Mistress Torshaw," he lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. 

Valla, too keyed up to sleep again, settled by the fire, while Elemyr stood and kept watch.

Valla's thoughts circled joyfully around Elemyr's kiss. Oh, did this mean he loved her? She smiled into the fire, hugging her knees.

But after a few minutes, Valla's smile faded as the image of Timman rose in her mind. Was she being disloyal to his memory? He had only been dead four months. Why was she so taken with Elemyr? Because he was kind and beautiful? 

Turning her head to catch a glimpse of her companion as he stood at the edge of the firelight watching the surrounding dark, Valla sighed heavily. Yes, she had loved Timman, even though it was an arranged marriage between two sets of grateful parents who had thought that neither of their children would ever settle down. Timman and she had had a comfortable life together and he had never been anything but gentle with her. 

From feeling overjoyed by Elemyr's kiss, Valla's happiness slid into sadness. What was the matter with her? Forgetting five years of marriage and memories to a nice man the moment a handsome elf comes into her life and shows her another world entirely? She had never thought of herself as flighty or contrary.

Her thoughts circled like vultures and she realized she would not come up with an answer tonight. Still anxious about the bats attacking them, she thought, "I hope that's all we have to deal with!" She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep.


	7. Chapter Seven

Surprised by sunlight, Valla was glad she'd gotten some sleep. Last night had produced an amazing array of emotions for her.  
  
Smiling, she unwrapped herself from her bedroll and joined Elemyr at the fire where he was brewing tea and boiling some eggs. She watched him as he put dry tea into two mugs and then poured the hot water over them. He silently handed her the mug with a smile, paused and leaned over and kissed her quickly. Valla almost dropped her mug as she kissed him back. "Good morning Elemyr! Did you keep the dark ones away?"  
  
"All remained quiet." He turned to look at Milla who was munching in a feedbag. "And Milla's neck wound has improved. A little more salve helped."  
  
"Thank goodness you remembered to bring some."  
  
"Cerwal the horse master in Rivendell offered it as I was packing my saddle bags."  
  
"Well, bless his common sense!" Valla looked off to the east and the dark shape of the Falcros Pass. "Only a little further until we start our descent."  
  
"Yes, and I look forward to seeing the trees of Mirkwood again! I have been gone over a month on this particular journey and miss my home."  
  
"It must be nice to have a home to miss. I have never really lived long enough in any one place to miss it. Though I do remember a wonderful summer when I was nine and I broke my leg."  
  
"Breaking your leg was wonderful for you?" Elemyr threw her a surprised look.  
  
"No, no! Not that. It was just that because it was broken ---I fell out of an apple tree---I had to stay in Hobbiton with family friends. My parents decided I shouldn't travel with them until it healed. So I spent a summer limping after my two friends, Balina and Bedford Thistle.  
  
"Hobbits?"  
  
"Yes, and they had a delightful hole. There were at least a dozen Thistles living there at the time. And since at nine I was still pretty much hobbit- sized, I had no trouble fitting right in with them."  
  
Elemyr parted his lips as if about to say something, then, just smiled. "More tea?"  
  
Valla smiled back and shook her head. "What were you about to say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about home."  
  
"Well, you'll soon be there. How many days journey is it to your Hall in Mirkwood. Does it have a name?  
  
"At this point, three or four days depending on weather or delays. And the name of my Hall is Fallwood."  
  
Suddenly there was a high screech, the kind that makes ones hair stand up. Valla instinctively hunkered down and covered her head with her arms. The horses took fright, snorting and rearing. Elemyr looked up at the small black shadow that crossed high in the sky, heading south.  
  
Valla heard Elemyr say in surprise, "I have no idea what that is! Some foul creature from the north, perhaps something spawned from the Witch King's Age and now reawakened to evil deeds." Elemyr shuddered. "Uncertain times are at hand, Valla. We best hurry."  
  
Finally, a few hours after midday, the two stopped by a waterfall, mostly to give the horses a rest.  
  
Valla had been disturbed by Elemyr's pronouncement that morning, but had kept her thoughts to herself. Both had been fairly quiet, only speaking when necessary. This whole trip had been fraught with danger and fear.  
  
She felt better when they remounted and continued down the trail from Falcros Pass. Getting out of the mountains altogether and into the sheltering trees of Mirkwood would improve her spirit immensely.  
  
Evening found them under a rocky overhang, with a small fire before them, which they only used for heating water for tea and then put out. Valla huddled with Elemyr and was never so grateful as when he put his arms around her and hugged her close. His nearness helped her relax and sleep.  
  
The next morning Valla got a wonderful overview of Mirkwood, a soft green sea a good ten miles away. They sat for a moment on their horses looking out over the landscape. "Oh Elemyr, it is so lovely from up here! I have only been through the Wood a few times and usually, when we were this far into the mountains, it was nightfall. Even traveling with my husband, we did not linger in the passes. On one trip, because the moon was full, we traveled all night!" She turned to him. "Which direction is your Hall?"  
  
Elemyr pointed to the northeast. "Just there. Can you see the gleam of the river? My Hall is but a mile inland from that curve."  
  
"Oh, I can't wait to met your kin and see your home."  
  
Elemyr turned and smiled at her, leaning out of the saddle to give her a kiss. "Just a few more days Valla, and we both shall be home." He turned with that and continued down the trail.  
  
The sun had long set, though the tops of the trees in Mirkwood were still blazing with the last of the sun's light. Twilight was purpling the air around them.  
  
The two weary travelers had finally reached the western foothills of the Misty Mountains. There were more trees and the trail, avoiding many of the deep ravines, leveled out as they descended into a defile that widened like an arrow before them. The last hillocks and ridges straggled off into the green of new spring grass.  
  
For some reason, Valla's anxiety to get out of the mountains grew and she kept looking over her shoulder up the trail. Finally, she urged her horse into a canter, rushing down the trail past Elemyr. Surprised, he sent Hamuir after her and twenty minutes found them in a grove of widely spaced oaks and sycamores.  
  
Elemyr grabbed Milla's reins and pulled her up. "What is the matter Valla? Why the race? Milla is tired, she does not need to run like this at the end of the day."  
  
"I, I just felt anxious up the trail Elemyr. Something up there made my skin crawl."  
  
Elemyr, ready to dismiss her fancy, halted Hamuir and listened for a moment, his sharp eyes searching the landscape around them. Wait: What was that? Up at the head of the defile? It looked like a small herd on the move.  
  
"Orcs! Valla, you were right! Fly!"  
  
The two horses whirled and continued down into the shadows under the trees at a dead run.  
  
But it was getting too dark for even the elvish horses and Elemyr reluctantly called a halt. They dismounted quickly and relying on Elemyr's excellent vision, the two led their horses on.  
  
Covered in a cold sweat, Valla practically walked on Elemyr's heels, her mind reeling with questions: Had they been seen? How could they outrun a determined group of orcs? What was bringing them out of the mountains? Out loud she asked, "What are we going to do Elemyr?"  
  
"We must keep ahead of them. At least the wind is behind us."  
  
Grimly determined, Valla nodded and pushed on.  
  
But an hour later, they could actually hear the clang of the orcs armor and an occasional word. Valla clutched Elemyr by the arm. "Do we run for it or make a stand?"  
  
Elemyr pulled them under a shaggy oak whose branches touched the ground. "No, I've thought of an idea. Take everything off of Milla that you can carry."  
  
Valla hastily stuffed her cloak and water bottle into the carrying sack Elrond had provided and threw it over her shoulder. It was thankfully not too heavy.  
  
Elemyr did the same and then pulled both horses to him until they were nose to nose. He spoke to them in elvish, repeating his words several times. Hamuir and Milla both pulled their heads up as if they were nodding. Valla smiled slowly. What was Elemyr doing? He then tied on their bedrolls, adjusting them so they looked like a person hunched over each horses neck.  
  
Leading the horses around, he brought them facing back they way they came. With a heartfelt elvish blessing, he sent both animals out from under the tree. They did not bolt and run, but first wandered back and forth in circles and then trotted off unhurriedly. Elemyr put a hand on Valla and said softly, "Wait."  
  
She listened hard and then, suddenly far ahead she could hear orc voices and the thunder of the horse's hooves as they finally took flight.  
  
"Do you think that will work?"  
  
"I hope so. If the horses can keep a good distance between themselves and the orcs, they will be able to lead them a merry chase and avoid capture. What we need to do now is find a hiding place for us far off the trail. And because I leave no tracks, I will carry you."  
  
"But, but I have my rucksack and it will be too heavy and---"  
  
He scooped her up and trotted off, saying, "Do not worry. I can carry you easily enough."  
  
Valla held herself stiffly, afraid to relax. But after a half hour, she stretched, trying to be careful not to throw off his stride. Finally she allowed herself to loosen up somewhat.  
  
She was just on the edge of sleep when she heard the sound of running feet and metal rattling from behind. "Oh no! They are catching up with us!" She made ready to jump down, but Elemyr held her tighter, whispering in her hair. "Do not move. I am all right." He put on a burst of speed and began to pull ahead.  
  
Valla swallowed her fear trying to be quiet when she heard the sound of arrows whizzing and hitting the ground nearby. "Please, not another arrow wound!" Valla clung harder to Elemyr terrified, wincing with the sound of each arrow.  
  
As the two kept ahead of the hunting orcs, suddenly Hamuir and Milla sprinted out in front of them, startling both the hunted and the hunters.  
  
Elemyr immediately seized on the horses diversion and ducked behind a large oak. The orcs, followed the trail of the fleeing horses.  
  
Elemyr waited until the orcs had passed and then ran back the way they had come, knowing that their presence would be easily covered by the orc's tracks.  
  
He ran on.  
  
Midnight found Valla and Elemyr huddled in the bole of an old sycamore, which was surrounded by a prickly hedge of holly and ivy. Elemyr had found them the hiding place an hour earlier, realizing he could not run all night. The orcs had passed, chasing the horses. Both agreed it would be better to wait until daylight, which orcs shun, before continuing.  
  
Valla still clung to Elemyr, shaking with fear. This journey had been altogether too frightening. She prayed their horses would be able to outrun any orc arrows and find safety.  
  
At least neither of them was injured. She snuggled closer and Elemyr wrapped his arms around her.  
  
In the quiet, all Valla could hear was her rapid breathing. She strained again to hear anything outside their refuge. But all was still. An owl hooted above their heads and she shivered, shifting around.  
  
"Elemyr," she whispered urgently. "I need you."  
  
She turned her head, unable to see his face in the dark.  
  
But his keen elvish eyes could see her and so he bent and kissed her. Delighted by his ardor, Valla responded in kind. Fear and terror made for a strong aphrodisiac and overwhelmed by hunger for him, she alternately nibbled his lip and then kissed him deeply, unable to keep her hands off of him. She pushed aside his jerkin impatiently and pulled up his tunic to reach his warm flesh. He moaned slightly against her mouth as she rubbed her fingers across his chest. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart.  
  
Elemyr clasped her, breathing hard in her hair and then licked the lobe of her ear slowly.  
  
The night passed in wonderful intimacy as the two learned each other's loving responses and reveled in the feel and taste of the other.  
  
In the dark before dawn, Valla collapsed against him, too exhausted to move and in spite of her desire, she fell asleep.  
  
Content for the moment to just sit and hold Valla, Elemyr listened to the night for any sounds of danger. Nothing but the faint dance of leaves overhead and the snuffling of a badger were all he heard. Reluctantly, he pulled out of Valla and gathered up her tunic, getting it on her without waking her. Tenderly laying her back, he dressed himself and lay next to her, watching her sleep. He thought long and hard about the two of them, and just before the sun rose, he came to a decision.  
  
The air perceptibly lightened around them as dawn softened the night under the trees. Elemyr still watched Valla, who slept soundly. He leaned over and lightly kissed her face several times but got no response. Kissing her more deeply, Valla's eyes sprang open to find Elemyr leaning over her. He kissed her again, "I could not resist. Your honey is sweeter than any from a bee."  
  
Valla got to her knees and kissed him back, sucking deeply on his lower lip. "I wish I could wake up every morning like this!" She sighed heavily and then reluctantly grabbed her trousers and put them on. Not waiting for Elemyr, she crawled out of the tree, feeling as if she could confront any number of orcs, and their overseers. Luckily, the woods were filling with sleepy birdsong, and not the trampling of oncoming orcs. Valla stared sightless at the trees around her, feeling rested and more alive than she had any reason to expect after a week in the saddle, taking the slow way down from the Falcros Pass.  
  
Elemyr came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, letting his right hand resting on her stomach. Valla closed her eyes at the warmth from his hands and his nearness. Her heart was full, and she wanted nothing more than to be wrapped in Elemyr's arms, and his love, forever.  
  
Sighing after a few minutes, Valla knew they had to make breakfast from the supplies they'd taken off the horses and continue on their journey.  
  
She was still a little bit afraid to stay in one place. Horseless, it would take them an extra day or two to reach the heart of Mirkwood, and Fallwood Hall. But first, they were going to go to Rhosgobel the home of Radagast and deliver a message from Elrond.  
  
She pulled away from him and went to get their supplies and start breakfast. Elemyr made a fire and got water boiling for tea. As they went through these common motions, both would pause a moment and stare at the other, a big smile crossing each of their faces.  
  
Breakfast and clean up took little time. Setting off with their small collection of supplies, the two walked companionably through the scattered trees and meadows on their approach to the edges of Mirkwood. 


	8. Chapter Eight

As they walked, Valla was amazed by the night's (and morning's) events. Running from hunting orcs had been scary enough and then to fall into an intense, unexpected and utterly wonderful bout of lovemaking with Elemyr, her brain and body were reeling.

She glanced at him as he walked along, singing something cheerful in elvish. He had spoke words of love and acted with affection, but perhaps, he had just been consumed by the moment. After all, he was immortal and she would last but what would seem a day in his long span of years. It was easy to pledge love to someone who would, in his life, soon be gone…

Rubbing a hand across her face, she shook herself. How could she turn last night into something miserable? It had been wonderful, and hopefully, there would be other exciting encounters between them. As for life long promises and eternal love, well, for a lack of a better word, time would tell. 

She grinned ruefully at the grass at her feet, watching little grasshoppers spring out of their path.

It would be wonderful to have a child of his. Oh, what was she thinking?! 

She had just lost a child and once again, she was pushing Timman aside for the very real presence of Elemyr.

Taking a deep breath, Valla realized she was going to get nowhere being angry with herself about her feelings. Timman had been a part of her life, and would continue to be in her thoughts and heart. And now, Elemyr was part of her life. Neither one better than then other, they were just each unto themselves.

Elemyr glanced back at her as she tangled with her thoughts, and she almost walked right past him, except he caught her, swung her around and kissed her deeply. "What were you thinking Valla?" His eyes, more green from the grass around them, glittered at her. 

"Oh of the wind, the birds and that looming wall of dark trees before us!"

"Not me?"

"Oho! Much as I hate to disappoint you Elemyr my love, my every waking thought is not of you!" 

"Well I shall have to work harder at being more memorable!"

Valla just nodded smiling and walked on, but before she passed him, she grabbed his hand and pulled him along with her.

Once the eaves of Mirkwood were reached, Elemyr turned north. Munching some of the last apples from Rivendell, Elemyr told Valla about Radagast.

"He is a cheerful soul, for a wizard. Not as remote as Saruman or as cutting a wit as Gandalf. Radagast likes a good glass of ale and a good story. He is very fond of all living things, but most especially animals with whom he can communicate. But do not let his merry exterior mislead you. He is no fool and knows much. He has been an indispensable source of information for all of us here in Mirkwood and the Wild. His counsel and observations are essential when the White Council meets.

"Why did he not come to Rivendell himself then?"

"He does not like to travel far from home and prefers the changing shadows in Mirkwood to the high wind and sun of the mountain passes. He has been to Rivendell just a handful of times in the years I have known him."

Without thinking, Valla asked, "Oh, how long have you known him?"

"Hm. At least 1500 years I should think."

Valla looked at him sharply and then immediately realized he was not joking. "Oh well, that long."

He smiled. "Yes, that long, little human."

"Little human! Why, why I almost reach your shoulder! You are probably just tall for an elf!"

"No. Actually, I am average height. My father is slightly taller than I and I am the same height as my mother and my brother and sister."

"Will I meet your family?"

"I hope so, if they are home." Elemyr looked into the shifting light of Mirkwood on their right. "It is Spring, Valla, and many of us wander the woods watching life renew itself and singing our thanks."

Valla remained silent at that, trying to imagine wandering with a large company of elves in the woods and singing and enjoying new flowers and baby deer. They lived a differently life entirely.

Finishing their apples in silence, Valla thought more about the lives elves lived. She had learned a few things about them during her time in Rivendell. Close to the world around them, their very existence reflected the supreme glory of life. And the most beautiful of created things: calligraphy, jewelry, swords, pottery, glass, books and clothing were frequently of elvish design or derivation. The most beautiful music, songs and art were usually elvish. 

Much of the herb craft her mother knew, the medicinal uses of flowers and plants had been refined by the elves. Even the uses of herbs in cooking! 

Of course it helped that elves were immortal, giving them all the time in the world to learn the uses and properties of a thing. Immortality gave them ample opportunity to understand something deeper and more clearly than any human scholar. Sighing, Valla wondered how she would fit in, in such a society. All she knew was tinkering, and some herb lore from her mother. And as she found out in Rivendell, being surrounded by many elves made her nervous.

"Do you need a rest Valla?"

"No Elemyr, I am fine. When will we reach Rhosgobel?"

"By this evening." Elemyr looked at the sky. Clouds were coming in from the east. "We will probably have rain again."

"Well, the fields need it. As long as it is not a flood."

Elemyr nodded and put an arm around Valla's shoulders. "It will be nice to sleep somewhere besides the ground."

Grinning she nodded. "Oh yes. Much nicer." She paused and lifted her face and he bent and kissed her. She put her arms around him and rubbed his back as their kiss continued.

Elemyr leaned over her, carrying her to the ground. "But we can give the ground one more try?"

"Oh why not!" she murmured against his mouth..

Rain was pouring down on them as they ran for the front gate of Rhosgobel from the edge of the wood and Elemyr pulled the bell cord, which could be seen by a lantern swaying in the wind above it.

A few minutes later, and the thick wooden gate slowly opened into a cobbled courtyard. A large man with a carved wooden staff stood before them. Valla could not see his features, even though the end of his staff glowed with a pure white light, as his face was covered by the cowl of his cape.

"Come in and be welcome! It is good to see you again Elemyr. And this charming young lady is…?"

"Valla Torshsaw, at your service," she replied, bowing.

The wizard bid them enter with a sweep of his hand holding the staff and the two trotted toward the covered porch of the two-story stone house. Valla could not see anyone closing the gate, but by the time they reached the porch, the gate had closed and Radagast was in the front hall holding the door open.

Flinging back their hoods, Valla got a good look at their host. He was as tall as Elemyr with dark curling brown hair pulled back with a leather tie. He had intense deep brown eyes and a full beard, more auburn than brown. He wore a long green leather jerkin over a brown shirt and brown leather trews, and boots. Best of all, he had a huge welcoming smile for both of them.

"I am glad to see you both in good health and spirits as there has been a great many evil creatures on the move recently. Please," he indicated the hall tree, "take off your wet things and come into the parlor."

Their wet capes were swiftly removed and the two followed their host into a wood paneled room with a roaring fire, several deep plush chairs, a small dining table with a large tureen on it, steaming with the delicious smell of stew. Next to it, laid a pewter platter with a sliced loaf of bread and a crock of butter. Cutlery and bowls stood nearby.

A marmalade cat sat in one of the chairs watching them intently, slowly flipping the end of its tail. 

Valla couldn't keep her eyes off the tureen and her stomach rumbled in agreement. Radagast laughed and said, "Oh please help yourself Mistress Torshaw, before it gets cold. A little bird told me today I might expect guests."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Radagast will do, my dear."

Valla smiled and grabbed a bowl. Elemyr and the wizard sat in two chairs by the fire, leaving Valla to deal with the watching cat.

"May I share your chair, my fine puss?"

The cat meowrred, and daintily jumped down and went in front of the fire and began a wash.

"Mistress Ginger is being polite tonight," Radagast commented from his chair. "She must like you, as she usually does not give up her seat so easily."

Valla bent and petted Mistress Ginger and then and sat, cuddling her bowl of stew and soaking her bread in the rich gravy. She paid little attention to the conversation of the two men, as she concentrated on her the food.

The wizard and the elf conversed long into the night. Valla, full of the delicious stew, curled up in the chair and fell asleep. Much later, she half-awoke as she shifted in the chair. She pulled up a blanket that someone had put over her and was about to drift off again when she heard her name mentioned.

…as for Valla, I think she will do fine." Elemyr commented. "She knows some herb lore and has spent several years as a wandering tinker. You have plenty here to keep her occupied."

"But will she be content to stay here? You just told me of her previous life with her parents and her husband. She has been a traveler all her life. You know as well as I do Elemyr that penning up an animal who is used to the wide world either makes it frantic or pine away with sadness. Surely you do not wish one of these fates on Valla?"

"Of course not. But Valla is strong and practical. She told both Lord Elrond and myself, she was not sure what she would do now. I cannot imagine her refusing your offer."

Valla stared at the dark corner of the room opposite her chair. It was covered by a floor-to-ceiling bookcase and the gold on many of the spines glittered in the firelight. All the candles had burned down and the fire produced the only light.

Staring at the dancing shadows, she bit her lip. What were they talking about? That she was to stay here and not go on with Elemyr into Mirkwood and his home? Did he not love her? She wanted to stay with Elemyr. He was kind to her and had a sense of humor. He was a good hunter too and had plenty of other useful skills. She smiled to herself, his lovemaking not the least of them!

Her smile faded as quickly as it had bloomed. To be left behind after all they had been through. To be excluded from the wondrous world of elves and elven magic. To stay here, with a wizard she knew not at all, and do what? Housekeep? Clean the stables, assuming he had one? Garden? 

Valla shifted in the chair again, now more awake. Well, who did they think they were, deciding her fate as if she were unable to speak on her own behalf? Maybe she had no desire to stay with this old wizard! Maybe she wanted to go to Laketown, or, or back to Bree!

About to get up, her heart leapt to her throat, when she turned and found Elemyr bending over her, his expression serious, his eyes reflecting the firelight. Swallowing, she smiled and yawned for him, thinking fast, "Is it time to go to bed?"

"Yes, Valla," he brushed her hair off her face, leaving his hand on her brow for a moment. "It's time." She yawned again and fell asleep.

Elemyr stared at Valla, several emotions warring inside him. He wanted her with him, he wanted her to love him and he wanted her safe, here in Rhosgobel and out of the danger he courted constantly. Look at the circumstances under which they had met! Even more so, now that he had had a deep talk with Radagast tonight, he knew that danger and evil were on the rise and would not only be harder and harder to avoid, but escalate in scope. 

He glanced over at Radagast, who lifted his eyebrows in query. Elemyr shook his head slightly, his eyes now on the flames in the fireplace. All was quiet except for the snap of the fire and more faintly, rain.

Elemyr picked up Valla carefully and kissing her on the brow, went out of the parlor, through the entry hall and upstairs to the guest rooms. 

Picking the nearest room, he held Valla close with one arm and pulled down the blankets. Tenderly, he settled her. Standing at her side, he watched her sleep for several minutes, still warring with his heart's desire. Bending and kissing her one more time, he left the room. 

Going back to the parlor slowly, he flung himself into the chair next to Radagast, who smoked his pipe with a thoughtful air.

"Well, do you really want to set off now, in the rain? Or wait until morning?"

"If I wait until morning, Valla will be awake and I do not think I can face her. This is hard enough."

Radagast nodded. "As you will."

Elemyr smiled ruefully. "I think you have the harder task though, my friend. Convincing Mistress Torshaw to stay here and not wander off into Mirkwood in search of me!" He sprang out of his seat with that and went to a window off in the shadows to stare at the rain.

Radagast looked over at him. "No Elemyr. My task will be easy, much easier than yours. At least my heart is not involved."

"I will be all right Radagast." Elemyr turned with a smile. "And hopefully Valla will be too." He looked out the window again. "I can leave soon, as the storm is breaking up. I am just sorry we had to send our horses off as decoys."

"Perhaps they will wander back here. I shall send some of my feathered friends to keep an eye out for them."

"I know that will make Valla happy…"

"What will? Valla asked from the doorway, rubbing her face.

Elemyr's eyebrows shot up. "Why you should be sound asleep!"

Radagast smiled down the stem of his pipe and petted Mistress Ginger, who had hopped into his lap.

"I am not, as you can plainly see." She stalked into the parlor, confronting Elemyr. "What are you talking about? You and Master Radagast have been making plans for me! That's why you took me upstairs!"

Elemyr just gaped like a landed fish. Radagast decided to rescue his friend. "We have been discussing your future, yes Mistress Torshaw, but as for making plans, well, you and you alone must decide your fate."

"As it should be Master Radagast." Valla went up to Elemyr and put her arms around him. "You want to go on without me, don't you? Otherwise, why make me sleep again? Why take me up stairs, out sight and hearing?"

"I, I thought you would be more comfortable…"

"Pigs swallop, Elemyr." She hugged him and then stepped away. "You just don't want to say good-bye." She turned to stare at the fire. "And I don't want to say good-bye either. I have thought about the two of us since leaving Rivendell. Well, actually even in Rivendell."

She turned, her eyes memorizing everything about Elemyr. "I have loved you for weeks. I can say this now without the guilt I have been feeling about my late husband. I still love him, too. He was a good and kind man."

She went up to Elemyr and wrapped her arms about him again. "But I love you too, for your kindness and humor and you are so beautiful to look at. I never want to leave you." 

Elemyr tensed at those words, but Valla hugged him closer with a smile. "Do not worry, I shall not bind you, I shall let you go, much as it hurts my heart and makes my loneliness twofold." She stepped away from the elf and looked back into the fire. "I will always remember you, like my visit to Rivendell. Something magical and splendid, even though fraught with pain at first. Something I can only have in dreams." 

Tears sparkled on her cheeks and she wiped them away hurriedly. "It is the only way, for you and for me." Brushing past him, she went and stood at the window. "I will never be Elvish and you," she yawned hugely, "will never be human. I just wish I had something of yours."

He came up behind her and put his arms around her. "You will always have my love." Picking her up, he kissed her thoroughly and whispered, "Let us go upstairs and show each other the depths of our affection."

Radagast smiled as they left.

Elemyr slipped out of Valla's embrace reluctantly. They had played and loved for a couple of hours, but at last, she was deeply asleep. He bent and kissed her on the breast and stood by the bedside naked, pale and beautiful in the light of the rising moon. He trailed his hand along her skin all rosy from kisses and loving. He brushed her tousled hair back and covered her up. 

"Sweet dreams, my dear Valla," he whispered. "I do love you." He then hurriedly dressed. 

Without a backward glance, he went downstairs.

His host met him in the parlor and silently offered him a glass of tea.

"Have you settled everything between the two of you? You have said your good-byes?"

"Yes. She will sleep for sometime now. " Elemyr looked at Radagast. "I think she will be in good spirits when she awakes. I have left her a...gift" Bending to retrieve his rucksack, bow and quiver, Elemyr got himself ready to depart.

Radagast saw him to the door. Elemyr stepped out into the predawn twilight, the air full of after-rain fragrance. A few birds began to tentatively chirp in welcome. 

Elemyr clasped Radagast by the shoulders. "Thank you my friend for your hospitality and your solution to a delicate problem." He looked up at the sky, took a deep breath and strode off to the wood. Turning just before he entered the still dark shadows cast by the trees crowding the edge of Rhosgobel, he said, "Look for me after Midsummer's."

"All right Elemyr. May the light of Earendil guide you!" He waved from the porch. 

Elemyr saluted his friend and disappeared into Mirkwood. 

Valla awoke gradually. By the light in the room, she could tell the morning was far advanced. Feeling just a little stiff, she got out of bed and dressed slowly. Last night had been, well, wonderful. Elemyr was a creative and indulgent lover.

She stretched until her bones creaked. Catching a glance of her hair in a small mirror by the washstand made her laugh, as it was as tangled as a crow's nest. A few minutes of hygiene later and she hopped downstairs whistling.

Finding the parlor empty, she went out into the courtyard, following the cobblestones around to the back of the house where she saw a barn and what she assumed was a walled garden of some kind. 

Radagast came out of the barn, wiping his hands on a cloth. He wore a green shirt and brown pants tucked into knee high boots. Smiling, he waved her over. "My favorite mare Lilabeth just gave birth to a fine young colt. Come and see."

Valla entered the warm and fragrant barn where two horses and a cow peered over their stall doors at her and Mistress Ginger came running to twine around her legs. Radagast led her down the barn to the back to a big stall where the mare was standing, licking her new spindly-legged deep bay colt.

"What a fine young lad he is! Do you have a name picked out?"

"No, not yet. A name will come when the time is right.

Valla stared sightlessly at the mare and foal for a few minutes in silence, her head resting on her folded arms across the stall door. Radagast busied himself with cleaning.

Finally, she turned to him and said quietly. "Elemyr has left?"

"Yes, several hours ago in fact." Radagast peered closely at her. "He told me you had said your goodbyes and all was settled between you. He said he had even left you a gift."

Remembering last night's lovemaking, she smiled ruefully. Of course he had said goodbye, and so neatly distracting her from any suspicion. He had gotten her good and tired, or perhaps...not! As for a gift... She frowned and then sighed. Perhaps the gift was still in the room. Well, whatever he had done, he was back in the shadows of Mirkwood, where he belonged. And she was here with the wizard.

"I am not sure I shall ever be settled Master Radagast." She turned to him and said, rubbing her face, "Perhaps you had better tell me what the two of you have decided. And then, of course, I shall decide if I agree with any of it."

Radagast laughed and said. "Certainly. Would you like some breakfast? We can discuss your plans and our suggestions in the parlor."

Nodding, she walked down the length of the barn thinking about breakfast. She _was _hungry. Ravenous in fact.

"You wouldn't have any pickles, by any chance?"

Radagast grinning said, "Why yes, I think I do."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
